Muñeca de trapo
by ANIAHATORI
Summary: Ginny está en una difícil enfermedad mental.. Draco tendrá que ayudarla en su padecimiento... leean y descubran que sucede.
1. Chapter 1

**MUÑECA DE TRAPO**

**(Universo alterno)**

Este es el primer fic que subo pero no el primero que escribo… espero les guste y ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo a esa gran escritora. No busco enriquecerme a sus costillas, solo busco seguir disfrutando de historias variadas con esos personajes tan estupendos que ella creo. (Es por eso que no recibimos ni un solo centavo)

Bueno sin mas los dejo con la historia…. Disfrútenla.

**Introducción:**

Ginebra Wesley, joven de 17 años, estatura promedio, de cabellos rojos, ojos café claro, nariz pequeña y respingada, cejas delgadas y de tez fina, constitución corporal delgada y estatura promedio 1.70 cm. Como rasgo característico pecosa.

Problema:

Baja auto estima, adinamia, depresión profunda, intento de suicidio repetidas veces…….involucrando a terceros. Esporádicamente presenta cuadros de desesperación y furia incontenible. Logrando hacerse daño a ella misma.

Así marcaba el expediente de una chica que acababa de ingresar en unos de los hospitales mentales mas conocidos como el mas ruin…….. su nombre _**la castañeda**_….. Donde llegan solo los más peligrosos enfermos mentales.

Lunes Tres de la tarde:

Una chica pelirroja con mirada perdida llegó a la antesala en donde solo los más peligrosos personajes llegaban a ocupar un lugar.

Su rostro dejaba ver las muestras de su locura. Rostro rasguñado, pelo revuelto, ojos opacos y sin vida. Sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas por ella misma.

Mientras esperaba en el pabellón del nosocomio para trasladarla al lugar en donde las mujeres se encontraban…. Sus padres y sus hermanos discutían tratando de sacarla de esa situación… era sabido por casi todo el país que los que entraban ya no salían y que solo los locos agresivos era los que ingresaban en ese lugar…

-Ron por favor, ve con el administrador y hazle entender, que tu hermana esta sufriendo de una violación a sus derechos, que es una equivocación…. Ella no debe estar aquí, sino en el San Bernardino…. Con enfermos mas dóciles, como ella…….- gritaba Molly Wesley con la pena impresa en su rostro. – mamá por favor no te angusties veras que aclaramos el mal entendido y todo se arreglara.- dijo un chico pelirrojo alto y con el cabello quebrado. – hoooo Charly que bueno que ya llegaste - dijo su mamá viendo al chico que acababa de hablar. Y corriendo abrazarlo le puso al tanto de lo que en ese momento ocurría.

Mientras Ron que era el hermano mas pequeño de los hombres miraba por la reja a su hermana la cual ya habían sentado para realizar su ocultación. Y así poder realizar el papeleo.

Ginny no se movía, no razonaba solo estaba ahí con la mente en blanco sin poder recordar nada…. Ni a nadie.

Al chico pelirrojo que la miraba de lejos dejo escapar una lagrima y fue a dar hasta sus labios penetrando en su boca y recordando así. El día en que la pobre chica había sufrido su última crisis de histeria… o locura.

**Flash back**

- Ron recuerda no perder la lista de los víveres, y ver la fecha de caducidad de cada lata. y recuerda que debes de recoger a tu hermana de regreso. No se te valla a pasar la hora ya no dejan a los pacientes mucho tiempo en el recibidor, ……. por las consecuencias.. tu sabes- dijo Molly a su hijo.. que en ese momento tomaba el teléfono para hablarle a su novia para pedirle que lo acompañara. -¡ hey… Pansy que hay!…. Podrías acompañarme al súper y de ahí al hospital por mi hermana …"he"… oye no le digas así, solo fue a una revisión… aja, si vamos a eso mejor no te digo nada de tu hermano el holgazán y mantenido…. Que, ….y eso que …….ella por lo menos no nos da mucha lata…. Pero aquel solo se la vive metiéndolos en problemas a todos ustedes, bueno a tus padres por que tu ni sufres ¿no?... aja si como no….mmmmmmmmm… bien, bien entonces si vas o no…. Bueno pasó por ti en diez minutos. Bueno en 12 jajajaj si, si ya veremos Bay. …. Si yo también Bay.- termino colgando el auricular y tomando su chaqueta el chico todavía paso al baño a revisar su peinado y lavarse los dientes. Mirándose repetidas veces ensayando diferentes sonrisas. Al concluir se dispuso a salir recogiendo las llaves de la suburban gris.

En el hospital una pelirroja ya esperaba sentada a que llegara su hermano por ella, no había pasado nada interesante con la doctora, solo esa interminable charla en donde le hacían recordar sus mas intensos miedos….. no le gustaba sentirse sola después de eso, pero tampoco le gustaba la gente …. Le chocaba sentirse así era como siempre un malestar continuo,,, pensando siempre en que podría hacerlo mejor , pero sabiendo que no puede dar mas …. Una mueca salio de su boca y en ese instante paso algo no muy lejos de ahí… un joven con una herida profunda llego corriendo hasta la recepción y tomando del cuello a una enfermera le pregunto por urgencias…. La joven espantada por la actitud del muchacho dio un grito aterrador e inmediatamente, guardias y camilleros fueron asistir a la enfermera.. El chico no soportando mas el dolor se desmayó y fue así como lo trasladaron rápidamente a urgencias.

Esa escena era una de tantas que se Vivian en ese hospital, pero para Ginny, eso no se ve todos los días y comenzó a surgir dentro de ella una especie de angustia y miedo, quería salir corriendo de ahí… pero sabia que no llegaría muy lejos y a demás no sabia andar sola en la calle. Eso le aterraba.

Mientras Ron pasaba por su novia la cual ya lo esperaba en la puerta con ese vestido que tanto le gustaba…- mmmm es tan hermosa que no se como no le he pedido que sea mi esposa todavía- se decía Ron mirando como ella caminaba hacia la puerta de la camioneta, - lista galán es hora de irnos ya…- le dijo la pelinegra con una radiante sonrisa y dándole después un beso amoroso en los labios- Ron arranco y fueron hasta el súper a hacer los encargos, pero como era de esperarse….. una mujer que va de compras siempre tiene que pasar por lo menos ya no a comprar si no haber, lo ultimo que ha llegado en la moda. Y así fue como Pansy se fue al departamento de ropa mientras Ron compraba todo lo encargado. Todo iba muy bien hasta ese momento.

**Fin del flash back**

En ese momento llagaron unos enfermeros algo grandes de estatura y tomaron la delicada figura de la pelirroja y la condujeron hasta una puesta que según desde donde miraba Ron, se veía arañada y con golpes. Voltio hasta donde se encontraban ya sus otros hermanos y su mejor amigo Harry… un chico con gafas y pelo negro… lo había conocido desde la primaria y desde entonces eran inseparables el sabia que su amigo sentía gran aprecio por su hermana y que ahora el sufría tanto como todos ellos…. solo fue a saludarlo sin decirle absolutamente nada., pues en ese instante las palabras sobraban.

En el interior de esa puerta un doctor con bata de carnicero interrogaba a Ginny sin prestar atención que ella lo miraba de una manera no muy buena…… - haber aquí dice que te llamas Ginebra Wesley y que tienes 17 años…. Mmmmmmmmm ….. sufres de desorden mental, ya que hay ratos que estas estables y ratos que te comportas con agresividad…. Mmmm….. bueno déjame presentarme, yo soy el doctor Snape y de ahora en adelante yo me voy a hacer cargo de tu caso….- diciendo eso el doctor de una cabellera negra y lacia mira por primera vez a su paciente, y esta con los ojos crispados y los dientes apretados le devuelve la mirada llena de odio, solo ella sabe que es lo que en ese momento esta pensando, solo ella sabe como es que ella se siente. Y en su interior de la chica solo existe el deseó de saltarle a la cara y eliminarle esa entupida sonrisa…. – pero aguarda y se relaja ella misma, solo asiente con la cabeza al tipo de bata blanca que la mira intensamente.

Snape hace una mirada general a la chica y no perdiendo detalle de la actitud de la pelirroja… sonríe socarronamente y continúa leyendo…. Pensando que esta chica es una bomba de tiempo y que no tardaría mucho en explotar.

**Continuara.**

Espero les halla gustado el inicio de mi historia…. Tengo la idea pero no se como desarrollarla y pues así empecé espero les guste y si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia les suplico me la digan para mejorar mi forma de redactar… pues como ven no es muy buena. Bay y nos leemos luego


	2. Chapter 2

2° CAPITULO

COMO COMENZÓ

UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON ANIMO POR MEDIO DE SUS REVIEW, Y APROVECHARÉ PARA CONTESTAR ALGUNAS DUDAS. BUENO AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO SU LECTURA Y MUCHÍSIMO MAS LE AGRADEZCO A J.R. RAULIN POR CREEAR A LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTHER.

Ginny Wesley acababa se encontraba en una camilla dentro del nosocomio "la castañeda" , esperando ser llevada a uno de los pabellones de estudios clínicos. – hola…me llamo luna lubengood y te llevare para que te tomen un encefalograma, para ver como reacciona tu cerebro a estimulaciones… ¿te parece?...- le decía una joven rubia que era la enfermera encargada de los enfermos mentales de sexo femenino.

Giny solo la observo sin decir nada solo sentía esa gran tristeza que la inundaba por completo y la hacia desear la muerte.

Mientras en su casa llego Ron con un sobre y lo puso delante de su madre…- mira madre.. te traje una copia de el expediente de Pansy, al parecer se esta recuperando de las lesiones hechas por Ginny, así que ya podemos comenzar con el papeleo de translación para otro sanatorio..- le dijo a su madre la cual al ver el papel lo leyó una y otra vez. Con la cara llena de alegría.

Hay Ron no sabes como me da gusto que Pansy este mejor, ahora ve y llámale a Charly, para que valla al hospital y pueda pedir una copia del expediente de Ginny, mientras nosotros tendremos que ir al banco para sacar un estado de cuanta y saber con cuanto contamos para los tramites de traslado, el pago del abogado … en fin tantas y tantas cosas que hay que hacer … - decía Molly Wesley, que se movía mas rápido que un torbellino, tomaron unos papeles, sus abrigos y salieron por la puerta principal.

Mientras Harry se encontraba persuadiendo a una de sus amigas de la universidad para que le ayudara en el caso de Ginny. – vamos Hanna, por favor háblale por lo menos del caso dile que necesitamos de un buen diagnostico del mejor de los psiquiatras del país, por favor ¿si?... dijo al borde de las lagrimas…. – k.o. ya basta Harry – dijo mirando con pena, pensando que seria muy penoso tener que presenciar el llanto de uno de los chicos mas guapos que ella conocía, - muy bien lo haré con una condición……mmmm mira no lo conozco bien, solo lo vi. Una vez y eso por el reportaje que le hice, así que no estoy segura si pueda lograr lo que tu quieres pero prometo intentarlo….mmmm ¿Qué dices?- dijo ella como queriéndose excusar por un resultado que aun no se ha dado. –genial… grito Harry y se le abalanzo en un abrazo. – aaaaaaa pero no creas que te saldrá gratis… como dije antes esto lo haré con una condición, mmmm ..¿ te parece una cita con Fred Wesley ?...- lo soltó como si fuera la cosa mas fácil, y de repente comenzó a ver como Harry perdía el color y sus ojos se salían de las orbitas de tanto que los abría y casi en un grito ahogado dijo..- pero tu … estas segura… mira puedo conseguirte con cualquier otra persona para que tu salgas con ella, pero Fred,….. Fred, no es de fiar, el esta loco y puede decir si cuando su respuesta es no…. Y así….por favor piensa en otra persona ¿si?...- pregunto esperanzado, tratando de que ella entrara en razón.

Mira Harry, no puedo decirte para que quiero esa cita pero lo que si te puedo decir es que he deseado esta cita por mucho tiempo y si yo voy a hacer un imposible por ti… pues tu harás un imposible por mi eso o no hay trato, he ¿Qué dices?- dijo con una sonrisa que parecía una mueca macabra la cual desfiguraba su cara hasta hacerla parecer una bruja al acechó….- hay esta bien si no queda mas remedio- contesto pensando que el se había prometido ayudar a Ginny pasara lo que pasara.

Ginny ya se encontraba preparada para el estudio, y en su estomago se comenzó a formar ese nudo que no le gustaba, secando su boca … sintiendo inmediatamente un coraje que hizo reaccionar sus neuronas, comenzaron, los recuerdos inundaron sus pensamientos mezclándose con sus mas recónditos miedos …..y de repente ya estaba dentro de un mundo alterno..

Nuevamente unas paredes negras la atrapaban y esos escalofríos volvían….ella caminaba por ese terreno oscuro y la frialdad se colaba por sus huesos, a medida que avanzaba se sentía mas insegura , mas indefensa… y ella solo observaba sus piernas las cuales tenían voluntad propia ya que ella llevaba ya mucho tiempo ordenándoles que paparan… un nuevo impulso a su cerebro cambio la imagen que dentro de ella se formaba y una mano detuvo su caminar haciendo que ella volteara presa de la angustia.. un golpe en medio de la cara la nockeo llevándola hacia el suelo y un peso asfixiante no la dejaba mover…… sus ojos desorbitados por el miedo descubrieron ese rostro despiadado, pálido como un cadáver y con esa sonrisa socarrona, como de alguien que la tiene segura, ella en un intento de auto defensa rasguñaba al maldito que intentaba ultrajarla pero su fuerza y experiencia en ese asunto no la dejaban moverse y por fin un grito desgarrador salio de su garganta, ese grito de fuerza y a la vez de impotencia.. Salio para liberarla de su agonía…….. abriendo los ojos el torbellino de ideas poco a poco fue cesando y su mente alerta fue quedando de nueva cuanta en el letargo dejando de nueva cuenta en la camilla de el hospital, la ansiedad de escape ya no fue tan urgente y por un momento ella se sintió segura en donde se encontraba, solo una mirada encontró en la persona que estaba a su lado, y ella quiso desfigurar esa sonrisa de compasión , pero las fuerzas la abandonaban cada vez mas, y solo un sueño que la invitaba a descansar se apoderaba de ella cediendo ella inevitablemente.- ha comenzado a dormir doctor, gracias ala anestesia-…dijo la enfermera que ya no sostenía a la chica dormida ahora en la camilla…… - el estudio fue todo un éxito- dijo el medico de bata larga y cabello negro, tan negro como la noche…- me parece que por fin podremos abrir una brecha en ese caparazón que ella misma ha creado alrededor de su mente-… dijo y con un movimiento de mano le indico a la enfermera que se llevara a la paciente a descansar..- ¿doctor Snape…. deja alguna otra indicación para la paciente?... dijo la enfermera que toma entre sus manos el expediente,…… -no, ella se quedara con las mismas - ……dijo dando la vuelta sobre sus talones y marchándose de ahí.

La enfermera miraba sus brazos arañados y mordidos completamente lastimados por la chica que ahora parecía un ángel dormido, y que llevaba a su pabellón a descansar….- mmm, me pregunto que es lo que tanto te aterra y quien será esa persona a quien tu gritabas…. Mmmm como era el nombre .. a si Tom,… Tom Raile.

Draco Malfoy, psiquiatra reconocido a nivel nacional se encontraba descansando en su oficina, el día había estado tan brumoso y lleno de citas, que en lo único que el pensaba era como descansar. Conciente de que en el edificio ya no había nadie se dispuso a salir de su consultorio cundo el teléfono comenzó a sonar, el hubiera hecho como que no lo oyo, pero era una d las cosas que odiaba de el mismo…no poder quedarse nunca con la curiosidad… el savia muy bien que si deja de largo esa llamada el no podía dormir en toda la noche, así que se acerco y tomo el auricular con muy mala cara. – Bueno habla al consultorio de Psiquiatra Malfoy…. –dijo educadamente.- ¿bueno.. Doctor Malfoy? Habla Hanna Abott, me recuerda la chica de la entrevista en de la revista…- dijo el rubio interrumpiéndola bruscamente….- si ya recuerdo que desea- respondió el rubio un poco fastidiado… - ¡ho!, perdón que lo moleste a estas horas es solo que me urge hablar con un usted sabe es un asunto delicado y la verdad como es referente a su ramo y sabiendo que es el mejor en esto…. Mm pues me pareció buena idea que usted por lo menos me orientara en que hacer ya que estoy perdida y no se como manejarlo…- dijo la chica, con una voz que denotaba angustia.. - ¿pero de que se trata este asunto que tanto la perturba? – pregunto el chico que ya empezaba a intrigarle el asunto…-ho, discúlpeme doctor pero es tan delicado y extenso que me gustaría tratarlo personalmente, es decir si tiene tiempo…- dijo la rubia culminando la trampa que sabia a ciencia cierta que seria un éxito….mmmm déjame ver… mañana no tengo tiempo hay junta en el hospital, y pasado mañana no podría por que aun no se que se disponga en la junta… hasta la próxima semana tengo tiempo…- contesto Draco Malfoy con determinación… esperando espantar a la muchacha….- mmmm pero me urge que esto se arregle, ¿que le parece ahora, lo invito a cenar y así de paso le explico mi problema..- dijo la rubia sin dejar que se le escapara esta oportunidad… - bueno parece ser que en realidad le urge, bien estere en mi consultorio unos diez minutos mas y bajare, pero si no esta en la salida en diez minutos me iré ya que tengo asuntos que tratar.. dijo con voz parcial….- no se preocupe Doctor ahí estaré… entonces nos vemos.

Dijo colgando el auricular y mirando candida mente al pelinegro que estaba a su lado…- ya la hicimos Harry, creo que me debes una cita, jajajajaj- dijo muy alegre la chica disponiéndose a salir rápidamente.

De el otro lado del auricular Draco miraba por la ventana preguntándose que podría ser tan importante como para hacer que una persona atravesara parcialmente la ciudad en tan solo diez minutos, lo que el no sabia es que Hanna Abott solo se encontraba a cinco minutos de ahí ya que estaba en las oficinas de redacción de la revista.

En la casa de los Wesley las cosas no cambiaban a pesar de que ya se habían tenido noticias de que la novia de Ron estaba por salir del hospital completamente recuperada y de que el abogado había conseguido que a Ginny no se le culpara de agresión e intento de homicidio, todo se había detenido por falta de dinero, se habían gastado los ahorros de la familia en tanto tramite y ya no completaban para poder trasladar a la chica de ese horrible hospital a uno mas decente. La cara de todos denotaba tristeza y abatimiento, la mensualidad que les habían pedido en el mas barato de los nosocomios era de cinco mil al mes y realmente ellos no podrían juntar esa cantidad por mes ni aun que juntaran sus sueldos de cada uno. La tristeza de no poder ayudar a su hermana hizo mella en los chicos que miraban a su madre contemplando la cartilla de la cuanta bancaria, que ya se encontraba en ceros…. – espera madre ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Si de verdad ya no se puede hacer mas por lo menos sacaremos a Ginny de ahí y aremos que la pasen al San Bernardino, dicen que por lo menos ahí son mas humanitarios con los internos…. – dijo Fred, el cual pocas veces decía cosas en serio. – bueno si no hay de otra .. que le podemos hacer.- dijo su madre llena de tristeza.

Poco a poco la pelirroja abría sus ojos y fijaba hacia el techo su mirada tratando de enfocar algo que no se viera borroso…- mmm se ve que ya estas mejor, dijo una chica rubia a su lado. – me recuerdas soy Luna la enfermera de piso y estoy aquí para llevarte a las regaderas y en cuanto estés lista levarte a que tomes tu desayuno, por que mírate estas tan delgada que hasta ya estas perdiendo la figura .. dijo la chica en un tono jocoso..Ginny solo se levanto poco a poco y trastabillando tomo la ropa que le daba la joven y se dispuso a seguirla.

Haber veamos hasta ahora no hemos escuchado la linda vos de nuestra paciente del pabellón cinco ella es una joven que no nos ha dado problemas asta ahora pero esa mirada que ella tiene no me gusta nada..- dijo el doctor Snape a otro medico que se encontraba revisando expedientes con el. – así es Snape esa chica un coraje muy grande y es como si estuviera esperando el momento adecuado para poderlo sacar… peor me imagino que cuando ella lo haga no podrá controlarlo.. dijo le doctor de aproximadamente 60 años de edad y que tenia una barba larga que se asemejaba a la barba de un mago antiguo… si Doctor Dumbledor pero que podemos hacer solo manipular estímulos y esperar que estos puedan inducir una reacción ¿no cree?... dijo cerrando el expediente y tomando otro de la mesa.

¿Y bien que ha pasado con tu cena de anoche? …. Pregunto interesado el pelinegro que ya se moría por saber que había dicho el Psiquiatra. …..mmm pues dijo…

Flash back

Llegando a la planta baja del edificio Malfoy se encontró con una chica ya conocida por el era una rubia despampánate y con un cabello largo y lacio que combinaba con su apariencia, pero había algo en ella que no le gustaba, así que se dispuso a ir hacia donde ella se encontraba para poder zanjar el asunto de una vez…- hola buenas noches Doctor Malfoy…- saludo coquetamente la rubia…- bunas noches la sigo en mi auto, espere…. Y diciendo esto se condujo hasta el estacionamiento, ella monto su carro blanco que era muy bonito y elegante, y ella por un momento pensó que al lado de el carro que el portaría su carro se vería insignificante, así que espero por el doctor.. Un pequeño carro color rojo se ubicó detrás de ella y le hacia señales con las luces… - mmm vamos enano no me voy a quitar así que pásate .. Estoy esperando a una persona.. ella se decía viendo el retrovisor, pero las luces eran insistentes y luego ya no eran nada más las luces sino el claxon y después una mano que ella reconoció como la del doctor … mmmm pero que baya si que es desconcertante este doctor la apariencia que da es de un caballero rico y el porte de una persona sumamente distinguida y sale con un bocho hay que raro…- diciéndose eso ella emprendió el camino y fueron a un restaurante no muy lejos de ahí.

Así que dígame en que puedo ayudarle, dijo el rubio después de haber dado la orden al camarero..- pues vera Doctor el problema no es meramente mió es un problema grave pero de un amigo… es decir que una familiar de el fue metida en el nosocomio "La Castañeda" y usted sabe que ese Hospital es para puros delincuentes que están enfermos mentales y que son sumamente agresivos…. Dijo Abott con una cara como si ella ya hubiera estado ahí…el solo la miro y con una inclinación de la cabeza pidió que continuaran… - el asunto es que esta chica apenas contando con 20 años ha sido llevada ahí por una reacción que tubo hacia un asalto que presencio, no se ni como estuvieron las cosas pero ella ataco a la novia de su hermano dejando en estado critico, y ella fue juzgada y llevada a ese hospital, ella por lo regular me cuentan que es muy pacifica pero en ese momento ella reacciono a la violencia y no se pudo controlar, eso fue lo malo ahora se ha pedido su traslado pero no han logrado nada y pues queríamos ver si con su apoyo y su influencia tal ves nos ayude a poder trasladarla a un sanatorio mas apto para ella..- termino diciendo esto justo cuando el mesero llegaba con el pedido…. Después de comer ya en el aperitivo … pues no se como es que yo podría ayudar .. Es decir dentro de un hospital, nadie puede intervenir en las decisiones de los médicos internos… y yo no podría llegar así como así y decirles ella esta curada… mmm no se si me entienda pero ella esta en las manos de ellos y solo ellos decidirán cuando la van a dar de alta. ..- miro de soslayo la reacción de la mujer que tomaba el café pensativa. – si es cierto que ella agredió a la chica pero me han informado que esta ya esta bien incluso esta por salir del hospital, además de que revocaron la orden de esta confinada ahí… peor ella aun no ha salido y a los familiares no los han dejado verla ni una vez…. Con el pretexto de que esta en periodo de adaptación que dentro de un mes la verán, creo yo que ese no es el procedimiento a seguir en un hospital, que yo tenga entendido desde que ingresa tu paciente tu puedes visitarlo al día siguiente ¿no es así?..- la chica lo miraba intrigada..- mmm si pero recuerde que este no es un hospital cualquiera, es un hospital penitenciario, es decir que este es un hospital cárcel, es decir las personas que están sentenciadas a estar en la cárcel estarían expuestas a morir si uno de estos pacientes fuera ingresado directamente ahí,,, en cambio estando en un nosocomio ellos son tratados por su locura como enfermos mentales y asi salva guardan a los penitenciarios y a los enfermos … mm no se si me entienda cada uno tiene su lugar y por desgracia esa chica actuó en los dos parámetros esta enferma y procedió como un acecino.. Ahora ellos dictaran si esta apta para poder tener relación con la vida exterior y si es capas de adaptarse bien a ella.

Bueno pero que recomienda usted ella es tan frágil que pensamos que no va aguantar mucho tiempo ahí.. Dijo Abott ya encaminándose a el estacionamiento para tomar su coche.. – pues lo mejor será dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y bueno yo tratare de investigar si hay una opción para ella tal vez consiga poder visitarla e informarles como se encuentra. – ¡Ho!… eso por lo menos calmaría la angustia de la madre, eso seria genial mire aquí esta una copia de su expediente de cuando ella estaba siendo tratada por la doctora Hermalloni Grenller, ella estaba dando terapia a la chica incluso unas horas antes de que esto sucediera… esta es una fotografía de la chica y todas su referencia esta detrás de la foto. su nombre su edad sus gustos hasta su signo zodiacal ya sabe cualquier cosa que le pudiera permitir comunicarse con ella.. y bueno para terminar le diré que ella ya tiene tiempo en el letargo es decir no ha dicho palabra alguna desde que tenia 17 años y creo que solo lo hace bajo hipnosis.. o bajo sedantes ..mmm bueno eso es todo lo que tengo de este caso y le agradecería mucho que usted me ayudara y que si sabe algo se comunique con migo a este teléfono es mi celular y este otro es el teléfono de la familia. … el la miro y vio que ella estaba ansiosa por salir de ahí .. sin importarle que era lo que le ocurría dio un vistazo ligero a los papeles y vio la foto que ella le había dado, en realidad se le hizo muy bonita la chica que ahí se encontraba pero eso no iba a influir en su decisión el no ocuparía mucho tiempo en este caso. El alargo la mano para poder despedirse de ella y así dejar que ella se retirara y con un asentimiento de cabeza hizo saber a la rubia que estaba de acuerdo.

Fin del Flash Back

Ves Harry al parecer el proceder de ese hospital es el adecuado, no pueden hacer nada por ayudarla… -dijo ella por el auricular y el que estaba del otro lado no podía creer que esa chica tan dulce y encantadora estuviera ahora en ese lugar tan deplorable.- bien muchas gracias por tu ayuda, no creas que se me ha olvidado tu encarguito.. Estoy trabajando en ello pero realmente es muy difícil que ese tonto acepte en salir con una chica.. No por eso estoy diciendo que el es gey solo digo que algo a detener contra de ellas por que no lo he visto en compañía de ellas nunca…- dijo esto pinando con su mano el cabello rebelde que el traía en ese momento…- no te preocupes Harry solo cita a ese patán con migo y yo me encargo de lo demás ¿vale?.. Bien nos vemos después..- y así se despidieron y fueron hacer lo suyo sin dejar ni un solo momento de pensar en la pobre chica pelirroja.

Malfoy en su casa estaba a punto de salir hacia la dichosa junta que ya lo tenia arto, era el psiquiatra mas cotizado y aun así no podía darse el gusto de disponer de su tiempo libremente. Solo le quedaban algunos minutos libres y estaba indeciso si desayunar o de ir con tiempo, optando por la primera fue hasta la cocina y tomo una jarra para hacer el café pero su mirada choco con los papeles que el mismo puso la noche anterior y como un imán fue hacia ellos y se sentó a leerlos al pasar una por una las hojas se dio cuanta del infierno que había vivido esa chica y cuando el termino de leerlo tomo la decisión de ayudarla, no tenia ni idea de cómo pero el ayudaría a esa chica a salir de ahí. Vio por costumbre su reloj y vio que ya se le habían pasado mas de diez minutos para ir a la junta tomo todos sus papeles y salio volando de su departamento con rumbo a su trabajo.

Bien espero les aya gusta este segundo capitulo y bueno dejar un poco mas claro lo que ocurrió para que Ginny este así se que le falta explicación pero eso se ira viendo con forme pase el tiempo.. a también quería decirles que pongo muchos puntos suspensivos por que eso es la pauta para que entre el dialogo entre una persona y otra , tal vez se confundan un poco por que también los pongo para hacer referencia a que están pensando o para que se vea que están hacinado una pausa en lo que dicen bueno viéndolo bien yo también ya me confundí les prometo que hallaré otra forma de escribir todo eso. Bueno por ahora me despido no sin antes mandarles un saludote a ISHI-DRA, ARADIA GAUNT, MONTSE, K, DRAKIN por mandarme su apoyo en Review y a Edith (mi compañera de la escuela) a Ana por prestarme su dirección y poder escribir esta historia … les contestare cada una de sus preguntas lo prometo y cuídense mucho Bay.


	3. ella reacciona

Cap.3

**Hola otra vez, ahora les traigo otro mas de los capítulos de esta historia y espero que ahora si me haya quedado bien.**

**Ojo: Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado a su mundo no me pertenece en absoluto sino que a la gran J.K. Rowling y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro sino como diversión.**

ELLA REACCIONA…

Una mañana lluviosa, gélida y gris era el escenario perfecto que enmarcaba el ánimo de una pelirroja que se hundía en sus pensamientos los cuales ya comenzaban a surgir como flores después de un largo periodo invernal.

-¡hola mi niña!… como amaneciste hoy…- Minerva McGonagall la enfermera del turno nocturno llego con su animo de siempre.

-bien gracias……..- la pelirroja contesto en una voz apagada casi inaudible, dejando completamente anonada a la enfermera ya entrada en años.

-¡hooo, Por Dios!…..- eso fue una respuesta de un ángel o es acaso que mis oídos están fallando…- dijo McGonagall y se acerco a la chica para verla de cerca ya que esta llevaba cerca de un mes interna y era la primera vez que se le oía contestar coherentemente a una pregunta.

No es que ella nunca hubiera hablado, es solo que en el estado de chock en el que ella se hallaba, nunca daba respuestas a los interrogatorios y cuando ella hablaba solo era con palabras sueltas sin ninguna coordinación o simplemente gritos de angustia que denotaban el horror que sufría su mente, hasta el grado de dejarla a veces en estado inconciente.

McGonagall era una señora como de unos 50 años de edad y era de descendencia nordica, había trabajado mas de 10 años en ese hospital por las noches y nunca en ese tiempo había visto ingresar en el pabellón de mujeres de la sección "F" ( la sección de mujeres peligrosas) a una joven tan linda y tan sumisa.

Inevitablemente ella había desarrollado un sentimiento maternal hacia ella, por lo tanto siempre trataba de consentirla con mimos o palabras agradables para que ella no se sintiera tan mal en esa cárcel de paredes blancas, aun que la chica ni lo notaba.

-oye preciosa dime que es lo que hoy se te antoja desayunar. he? … tenemos fruta y talvez un poco de pan con un tarro de dulce avena con agua… ¿no se te antoja?..- McGonagall preguntaba como si ese fuera uno de los más apetecibles alimentos que hubiera en la tierra.

Ginny solo la miraba ya que ella no reconocía su fisonomía y aun que esa voz le era familiar, ella nunca había prestado atención de donde venia… así que solo inclino la cabeza en señal de aprobación y esbozó una ligera mueca en señal de amistad.

McGonagall tomando eso como una gran sonrisa, se paro de donde estaba encuclillas cerca de ella y se dispuso a ir por una bandeja que ya contenía todos los desayunos de cada paciente. Pero claro, como esta era su consentida, le robo una fruta a una de las charolas que tenía marcada con la habitación numero "10", y que era de una de las pacientes que sufría de delirio entremens (enfermedad Psiquiatrica, donde el paciente cae como en otra dimensión, otra realidad pero que solo pasa en su mente dejando al paciente en estado cata tónico y sin respuesta.), ella sabia bien que la paciente no reaccionaba y por lo consiguiente sería un desperdicio dejar una fruta que no sería comida por nadie. Así que gustosa la agrego en la bandeja de Ginny y se la puso en su mesa, fue por la chica que aun seguía parada cerca de la ventana y la acerco para que esta tomara lo que ella llamaba un buen desayuno.

-bueno te dejo desayunar, para que cuando venga luna ( la otra enfermera), te lleve para darte un buen baño..¿OK?... – dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa y encaminándose a la puerta salio para seguir con su trabajo.

Ginny veía dos manzanas y un bolillo con un jarro de metal con una sustancia que parecía engrudo…. Pero no tubo tiempo de saber si era asqueroso o no ya que al percibir el olor de la manzana el estoma dio un tremendo gruñido que hizo estremecer a la chica e inmediatamente tomo una de las frutas y lo llevo a su boca, 3 minuto mas tarde, tomo el jarro y al probar su contenido noto que no era tan malo así que hundió el bolillo en el y se lo comió, y así continuo hasta que termino con todo.

No recordaba donde estaba ni por que, pero ella pensó que esto le pasaba seguido.

Así que solo se sentó cerca de la ventana a esperar a que uno de sus hermanos llegara para recogerla y llevarla nuevamente hasta su hogar.

Draco ya había leído el expediente detalladamente y se propuso a investigar. ¿Por qué? Está chica a sus escasos 17 años estuviera asignada a uno de los mas horribles hospitales Psiquiátricos. Él nuevamente observaba la fotografía de ella y realmente ella parecía un ángel con la mirada mas tierna que el hubiera visto. Tal parecía que fuera un infante al que él estuviera viendo, cerro el expediente y por el intercomunicador aviso a su secretaria que saldría por asuntos personales, sin esperar respuesta el tomo su saco y se preparo para salir, pero su secretaria que estaba ocupada buscando un archivo solo lo vio pasar y ella se pregunto por que no le decía a donde iría, tomo su libreta y trato de darle alcance para comunicarle unos pendientes. Pero cuando llego al elevador este ya se había ido. Como solo era un piso se le hizo fácil bajarlo tan rápido como ella pudiera y cuando llego a la planta baja alcanzó a ver parte de su saco salir por la puerta del estacionamiento y ella lo siguió.

El… se dirigía hasta su carro, tomando la dedición de ir a la casa de la paciente y averiguar un poco más acerca de su enfermedad, tomando el tiempo necesario, entro en su auto para prenderlo y al esperar que este se calentará oyó un grito que lo llamaba….

-Sr. Malfoy…. -¿vendrá por la noche a su nuevo turno?.. Pregunto su secretaria Tonks, una chica media estrafalaria para vestir pero de muy buen carácter.

El alzó una de sus cejas en forma de interrogación y saco su cabeza para poder reprenderla….

-mira….. Tonks, para eso son los celulares….. Para que tu no vengas corriendo detrás de mí…- dijo el rubio con un poco de impaciencia hacia la chica.

-y.. Sí, voy a venir a mi nuevo turno, no se me ha olvidado… Ok… - y diciendo esto se arranco sin dejar de mirar por el retrovisor a la pobre secretaria devolverse sobre sus pasos con actitud derrotista… el solo sonrió por las ocurrencias de la joven, el sabia que ella apenas empezaba y que a veces, él era el que tenía que terminar el trabajo empezado por ella, ya que era totalmente un desastre como trabajadora, pero le caía bien y en verdad a veces cuando estaba mas estresado ella sacaba una ocurrencia para distraerlo y hacia que su humor mejorara, para así reanudar la jornada con mas animo.

-en verdad esa Tonks….. a veces me saca de mis casillas, pero es buena chica no cabe dudad…- se dijo y siguió su camino hasta la casa de los Wesley.

Tonks, al llegar nuevamente hasta el consultorio, observo la libreta que descansaba en su mano y nuevamente con un grito de histeria recordó que no le había dado los mensajes a su patrón.

-tonta de mi, esta vez si me corre…- se decía mientras ella misma se daba de coscorrones.

En la casa de los Wesley ya el ambiente era otro, las prisas que traían hace tan solo la semana pasada se habían quedado atrás y ahora solo se respiraba la desolación ya que, ahora si ellos no podían hacer gran cosa, una nueva carta les había llegado desde el hospital de San Bernardino explicándoles que por el momento no había cupo en sus instalaciones y que no había la mínima posibilidad de hospedar a su interno por el momento por lo menos en los últimos 6 meses.

Más o menos eso decía la nota que venia dirigida a la señora Wesley, y quien la miraba totalmente derrotada y triste, las mensualidades de un nosocomio particular estaban fuera de su alcance, en la corte no habían dado autorización para que a la acusada, le fuera permitido residir en su departamento bajo la sentencia de "arraigo domiciliario"…. Por el contrario dentro de la condena exigían el tratamiento inmediato por personal competente en el manejo de pacientes agresivo-compulsivo con intervalos de depresión profunda.

Así que, en su casa no había forma de poner una enfermera noche y día que cuidara de ella y mucho menos pagar un lugar especializado….. La situación era difícil y no veían la forma de salir de esta.

El timbre saco de sus pensamientos a todos, y se preguntaban quien podría ser.

-hola…buenas tardes mi nombre es Draco Malfoy … ¿aquí es donde reside la señorita Ginny Wesley?... –un rubio alto y con porte distinguido saludo a la persona que salió para abrir la puerta….

-para que asunto… - pregunto un joven de cabello rojo con la mirada extrañada y actitud retórica.

-es un caso como le digo muy particular….. mmm ..Mire esta es mi tarjeta y solo he venido por que una persona me ha recomendado ocuparme de este caso, ella había dicho que el señor Harry, ….. mmmm, si creo que Harry Pother me parece, si, fue quien le pidió buscarme y encargarme de que me ocupara de el .caso- concluyo el rubio viendo uno a uno de los integrantes de esa familia, que iban sacando la cabeza color zanahoria hacia fuera… esto le hubiera causado gracia en otra situación pero realmente en esta lo que le provocaba era un escalofrió … como detectando un estado de alarma.

Para ese entonces cada uno de los integrantes de la familia se avían agolpado en la puerta tratando de ver quien era el que tocaba y que asunto podría tratar…. Al escuchar el nombre de Harry comprendieron todo y lo dejaron pasar.

-ha… hola, mi nombre es Ron Wesley y soy hermano de la mencionada… por favor pase, pase está es su casa…. – dijo el pelirrojo mas calmado, que al darse vuelta ya tenia a un montón de gente de tras de el y con un empujón los había corrido hacia atrás.

-perdone a mis hermanos, lo que pasa es que en estos momentos no esperábamos a ninguna visita y la curiosidad…mmm, usted comprenderá ¿no es así?…. – dijo Ron guiándolo por la casa hasta la sala y con una mano le señalo un sillón color amarillo para que el toma asiento.

-si, no hay problema, yo comprendo la situación…. Permítame presentarme a todos…. yo soy Draco Malfoy Blak, y soy Psiquiatra, trabajo en el hospital de santa clara, y doy consultas particulares…. También doy sesiones en el San Bernardino como medico interno… y soy dueño de una casa de retiro de personas que están enfermas de estrés y problemas nerviosos. Una persona allegada a el Sr. Harry Pother, me ha recomendado este caso… como un favor hacia ella, la verdad lo he tomado en consideración ya que me ha intrigado ciertos aspecto de este….- diciendo esto Draco por fin tomo asiento, y miro fijamente a cada uno de las personas, que no dejaban de mirarlo.

-bienvenido… dijo la Señora Wesley que extendía la mano para poder saludar al medico que ahora por fin esbozaba una ligera sonrisa de descanso. Ya que en todo este tiempo se había sentido, un poco en tensión por la actitud de todos ellos.

En el hospital ya todos los médicos estaban en el momento de pasar visita…. Por esos días los estudiantes de Psiquiatrita estaban prestando su servicio y realizaban junto con los médicos de base las visitas a los enfermos, cada uno de los enfermos ya estaba bañado y desayunado para poder presentarse ante ellos.

En el pabellón "f", cubil 3 en el cuanto 5 de la sección de mujeres, un grupo de practicantes jóvenes y un medico de guardia entraron para revisar a la paciente Ginny Wesley.

-Nombre: Ginny Wesley , edad 17 años, estatura 1.70 cm. Diagnostico: Baja auto estima, adinamia, depresión profunda, intento de suicidio repetidas veces…….involucrando a terceros. Esporádicamente presenta cuadros de desesperación y furia incontenible. Logrando hacerse daño a ella misma…… tratamiento….

Ginny oía como el medico ponía al tanto a los discípulos de todo el historial de ella, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas pero algo no le cuadraba …. Por que aun no habían venido por ella sus herma

nos, según sus cálculos, ya había pasado del medio día y realmente nunca la habían dejado tanto tiempo fuera de su casa.

La chica volteo lentamente hasta poder ver a cada uno de los individuos que estaban dentro de su cuarto…. Y uno de ellos la miro fijamente.

no era que el nunca hubiera visto a una enferma … o que el nunca hubiera visto a una chica bella, era solo que el nunca había visto a una chica de tal belleza encerrada en un hospital de mala muerte como era este lugar… e inmediatamente después de la primera vista el detallo cada uno de los rasgos faciales y corporales que ella tenia, realizo un escrutinio de ella y en un resumen absoluto el quedo prendido de su belleza al grado de esbozar una sonrisa idiota delante de uno de los médicos mas estrictos de el hospital…..

-Sr. Ciruis, espero que tenga una buena razón, para tener esa sonrisa boba y esa cara de estúpido… mientras yo estoy hablando….. Sr. Cirios, Sr. Cirios , le estoy hablando…...- dijo el Dr. Snape mientras lo miraba enojado… y con los puños cerrados.

Ya que había encontrado la causa del por que de su retrazo mental. Su cara cambio y volvió al rostro hacia sus alumnos, donde se llevo una decepción ya que todos tenían la misma cara del anterior.

-Mmggff… entupidos…. –dijo cuando vio que ya había perdido la atención de sus alumnos.

CONTINUARA…

Agradezco mucho los Review que me han mandado… quiero disculparme por que estoy en proceso de mejora, es decir los dos anteriores capítulos, no he sabido como hacerlos pero gracias a sus criticas he tratado de mejorarlos y es por eso que creo estoy mejorando… por favor no se preocupen de que me ofenda, por el contrario agradezco sus opiniones y criticas para mejorar al escribir y también agradezco mucho a las personas que les a gustado mi historia , espero no defraudarlas y continuare con la historia.

Contestando Review

MMW… gracias por tus criticas, mira hice lo que tu dijiste y ve este fue el resultado..¿Sabes? Me pareció mas entendible la historia muchas gracias .. y me da gusto que te guste la historia.. Espero la continúes leyendo.. Bueno espero saber nuevamente de ti…. Bay.

ARADIA GAUNT….que bueno que te guste mi historia…. perdón por agradecerte hasta ahora, pero yo tenia entendido que no se podía agradecer aquí,, pero bueno me atreví y haber si no me dicen nada, esta es una idea original ya que siempre he pensado que el carácter de Ginny aguanta esto y más. Espero que a través de la historia ella se componga .. Por que, aquí entre nos , ni yo se como va a terminar…… jajaja, bueno espero no perderte como lectora y gracias por tu comentario,,, bay.

MONTSE K….….gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas hasta el último de los capítulos y sabes no te preocupes actualizare cada semana y siempre tratare de mejorar.. Bueno espero recibir otro comentario tuyo gracias Bay.

DRAKIN…muchas gracias por tu Review, perdón por que hasta ahora te explico lo de la actitud de Ginny, pero mira, ella ya era rara desde chica… bueno no en la novela original sino aquí en mi historia, pero ella no estaba tan mal hasta que un ataque a su persona afecto su mente, ella y su familia han tratado de sacarla adelante… pero siempre hay algo que la vuelve a hundir…. Y es por eso que Draco la va a ayudar, no se si con esto explique gran parte de las dudas, y es que hasta yo al principio ni me entendí, bueno espero sigas la trama y de verdad te agradezco el comentario por que me ayudaste a narrar mejor, bueno Bay.


	4. TRATANDO DE CONOCERTE

**Hola otra vez, ahora les traigo otro mas de los capítulos de esta historia y espero que ahora si me haya quedado bien.**

**- Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado a su mundo no me pertenece en absoluto sino que a la gran J.K. Rowling y no hago esto con ánimo de lucro sino como diversión.**

Capitulo 4°

**Tratando de conocerte**

Draco ya le había explicado sus planes a la familia Wesley, el sabia que era muy difícil acercarse a un paciente como médico una vez que este era atendido por otro… Así que decidió estar como si nada y observarla desde lejos.. Su comportamiento sus reacciones y hasta la preferencia en la comida…. El se dispuso primero a investigar como iba el caso haría todo lo posible por leer el expediente de ella dentro del Hospital y después de eso el les informaría cual seria su siguiente paso…

Ya concientes de esto la familia estaba mas tranquila y agradecieron que el Dr. Malfoy se hubiera ofrecido para tomar el caso de Ginny…

Así pues comenzaron a trabajar muy duro para juntar dinero y poder sacarla de ahí cuanto antes.

En la oficina de Draco llego Harry con una caja de habanos como símbolo de agradecimiento por ayudarlos en el caso.

-¿que es esto?... –pregunto Draco mirando y frunciendo el seño ya que no lo conocía.

--¡Oh… perdone!… mi nombre es Harry Potter y soy amigo de…..- pero el rubio no dejo terminar la frase parándose de su sillón y ofreciéndole la mano al pelinegro.

-Perdone mi reacción es que nadie nos había presentado y es por eso que actué de esa manera, comprenderá que no es muy común que alguien le regale algo cuando no se conoce…. ¿verdad?..- el chico sonrío, y eso dejo saldada la tensión de los dos.

-Bien, quisiera preguntarle algo, ayer conocí a la familia Wesley y parece ser que es usted muy querido por todos ellos… -señaló Draco, mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Em… si así parece.. ¿Pero… que quería preg…. – y nuevamente fue interrumpido por su interlocutor, que ahora se volvía a sentar en el sillón de piel negra.

-Pues verá… ¿quisiera saber que tipo de relación es la que une a toda esta familia? - dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras con un acento descaradamente inglés.

Draco era de ascendencia Inglesa, su padre y su madre había visitado diferentes lugares de Europa. Él, incluso, había estudiado en escuelas de gran prestigio, logrando graduarse con honores de todas ellas. Pero había decidido quedarse en el lugar de su nacimiento que era México… y aun que vivía solo, no necesitaba de nadie para desarrollarse con éxito en todos los ámbitos de su vida.

-Ah eso…. Bueno yo fui compañero de uno de los chicos, su nombre es Ron Wesley, ¿no se si usted lo conoció? … - hizo una pausa esperando su respuesta, por la cual solo recibió un asentimiento con la cabeza y decidió continuar.

-Ellos me trataron como a uno más de la familia y al parecer hasta querían que me casara con su hija… la chica que esta en estos momentos con el problema… - dijo para quedarse callado y pensativo.

-Eh, mmm… bueno la pregunta era por que, quería ver hasta donde esta involucrado en esto para poder tener la confianza de darle mis reportes reales a usted y así no hacer sufrir más a la familia…. Por lo que observé ayer, ellos están devastados con todo lo que está pasando y darle malas noticias no sería muy bueno…. – dijo viendo la cara de Harry poco a poco descomponerse, transformándose en una mueca de angustia…

-No me diga que ella no tiene remedio...- dijo Harry, desolado

-No, no es eso… por el contrario, yo imagino que adentrándome en el caso este se podrá arreglar más fácil… pero en caso de que no fuera así, como lo he previsto, desearía manejar las cosas difíciles con usted…. ¿está de acuerdo?...- pregunto el Psiquiatra con una nueva sonrisa, esperando que esta tranquilizara al joven que estaba sentado frente a él.

-Claro que si no hay problema… ella es como si fuera mi hermana, la quiero mucho y deseo que este en su casa en vez de ese lugar tan horrible….- pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por el rubio que había cambiado su expresión al oír las palabras del chico.

-Creí que había dicho que era su prometido...- afirmó el doctor, clavándole la mirada directamente a los ojos, analizándolo, esperado encontrar una mentira.

-Ah…. Eso, bueno eso era cuando ella tenía 11 años, ya llevábamos un año de conocernos y su madre siempre que podía decía que le gustaría que su nena se casara con alguien como yo…… pero como verá solo eran cosas de niños, ahora no hay nada en serio….- concluyó el pelinegro sonando algo fanfarrón.

-Así que usted conoce desde muy chica a Ginny, así se llama ¿no? … -preguntó el rubio

-Pues… si, así se llama. Es gracioso, todo el mundo cree que ese es un diminutivo de Ginebra o de Angelina… pero la verdad a su madre se le ocurrió ese nombre por que es poco usual… - dijo con una sonrisa, recordando a la chica tan hermosa que portaba ese nombre.

-¿Y me puede decir como era ella cuando joven?... preguntó Malfoy cuando sacaba una mini grabadora y la prendía sin que el morocho se diera cuenta.

-Pues… ella era muy callada y tímida, no tenia muchos amigos, precisamente por eso, cuando ella estaba conmigo me miraba como…- hubo un silencio, trató de buscar las palabras- como si deseara alcanzar algo, algo que le parece lejano y difícil de tomar- un aire de nostalgia se asomó de entre sus ojos- Siempre que le preguntaba algo se sonrrojaba y en lugar de contestarme salía corriendo….-

-¿Seguimos hablado de los 11 años de Ginny?... – observó Draco, orónico, observando su Rolex, pues se acercaba la hora de irse para el hospital.

-Eh.. no… de hecho ella ya tenia 13 años cuando se acercó por primera vez, cuando ella empezó a entablar comunicación conmigo…-

-¿Cómo? ¿Después de dos años de que usted asistía a la casa de su familia y que casi lo querían como un hermano hasta entonces ella se acercó a usted?….-preguntó Draco, que no sabía que respuesta recibiría… el pensaba que el joven que estaba enfrente estaba equivocado con las fechas.

-Si ella siempre fue rara… es muy bonita… pero misteriosa…. Siempre se pegaba por las paredes escondiéndose de todos, y nunca hacia ruido, es decir, ella podía estar horas parada en un solo lugar y uno podría olvidarse de que ella estuviera ahí, ella siempre comía en su cuarto y la mayoría de las veces no dormía… se la pasaba viendo por la ventana del pórtico cuando caía la noche….- decía Harry, tan tranquilo como si hablara del tiempo

-¡Oh!... ya veo. Ella ya presentaba los síntomas de esquizofrenia, ¿y nadie la atendió?…. Es decir ¿nunca la vio un especialista?

-La familia es pobre, apenas tienen lo indispensable, tienen demasiados hijos. Así que yo creó que ninguno de los padres reparó en eso y además parecía un alivio que ella no hiciera el mismo ruido que hacían todos los demás eran 6 hombres todos pequeños y muy latosos… créame…. ¡no se como la señora Wesley aguanto tanto!... – dijo Harry viendo que Draco se paró de su asiento y se dirigía a él.

-Bien me dió gusto haber hablado con usted de esto, espero me visite mañana para realizarle una encuesta… tengo que estar bien seguro de algunas cosas. Para poder vislumbrar que es lo que le pasó a ella para que comience a actuar así… bueno yo tengo que ir al Hospital…. Así que me despido y espero verlo mañana como a las 9 de la mañana… ¿le parece?... – le preguntó Draco a Harry que se encaminaba junto con el hasta los elevadores.

Abordaron uno y Harry miraba como Draco se sacaba la bata y se ponía el saco azul que combinaba perfectamente con sus pantalones, Harry pensó que este era un experto para salir siempre a las carreras.

Al abrirse el elevador justo en la puerta se encontraron con la secretaria de Malfoy, que cargaba un café y una bolsa de papel con algo adentro.

-Vaya, que bueno que te dignas a presentarte Tonks…. Este descanso te tomó mas de media hora… ¿no crees?..- pregunto algo enfadado y mirándola maliciosamente.

-Es que… jefecito- uso el diminutivo para excusarse- Pues si... pero tengo un buen pretexto… digo, una buena excusa….- rectificó la chica que ahora tenia el cabello de color rojo sangre.

-¿Ah sí?…… pues no quiero saberlo, mira él es el Sr. Harry Potter, es uno de nuestros clientes, quiero que tomes sus datos y le des una cita para mañana a las 9:00 horas y quiero que todos mis recados los dejes en la contestadora de mi casa… ¿entendiste?

- Si

- ¿Alguna duda?-

-Mmm… no señor, que tenga buen día, bye.

Y el Dr Malfoy salió a toda prisa por la puerta, acompañado.

-Creo que va a llegar un día en que se vuelva completamente loco…jajajajajaja… -dijo la chica estirando su mano para poder saludar a Harry.- Hola soy Tonks, como puedes ver soy secretaria del Doctor y me de tomaré sus datos.

-Muy bien. -dijo Harry tomándo su mano y sonriéndo, su piel de era tan suave como la de un bebe y los ojos turquesa que tenia junto con el cabello rojo hacían que la chica se viera rara, pero bonita. A Harry le agradó como era y se fue siguiendo sus pasos para proporcionarle los datos requeridos.

-Que grosero es ese señor -dijo entre dientes la chica cuando recordó que Draco no se había despedido de ninguno de los dos.

-¿Quién, el Dr. Malfoy? Bueno de mi se despidió en el elevador así que… el problema no es conmio, desde luego.

-Bien creo que solo es así conmigo. Snif, snif…- fingió que lloraba para representar lo que sentía.

Harry tomo sus hombros con ambas manos y la acercó sin notar que estaba bromeando, ella quedo sorprendida por el acto y decidió que debía conocer más a ese chico tan atento.

Ginny estaba sentada tranquilamente en una de las bancas del jardín del lugar de locos y miraba como dos internas peleaban por un pedazo de lugar debajo de un árbol, cada una de ellas decía que había llegado primero y se empujaban y rasguñaban entre ellas.

La pelirroja tuvo un recuerdo de cuando ella era una pequeña…

Flashback

-A ver, mi amor juega con tus hermanos y no me molestes por que ahora no puedo atenderte ¿si, chiquita?...- decía una mujer de cabellos rojos que estaba sumamente alocada con todo el quehacer que le quedaba por terminar.

La pequeña de 5 años, se agarraba de las enaguas (falda larga hasta un cuarto de su tobillo) de su madre, esperando que esta le prestara un poco de atención.

-RON, RON…. VEN ACÁ …..-gritaba la señora con desesperación, sin percatarse de que Ron ya se encontraba atrás de ella.

-¿Qué pasa mamá… por qué tanto alboroto?… - preguntó el niño.

-Llévate de aquí a tu hermana y entrétenla por un rato mientras acabo de hacer las cosas que aún me faltan por hacer.

Ron que había sido interrumpido de su juego miro con desagrado a la chiquita y la jaloneo del brazo rumbo a el frigorífico para darle algo de comida y que lo dejara en paz Pero la niña no los recibió…. ella no quería comer, ella solo quería un poco de atención, así que los dejo en el piso donde se los puso su hermano y salió hacia el jardín… donde encontró a un muchacho, que se distinguía en esa familia, por tener el cabello color negro. Se acercó hacia ella preguntándole por su hermano mayor….

-Oye linda ¿no está Charlie? -el chico se acercó hasta ella tomándola de los hombros. Ella solo giro su cabeza de lado a lado y quiso soltarse de su agarre.

-Mamá, está en la cocina –oyó la voz de un niño que estaba junto a ella, su hermano Ron había llegado para rescatarla, ella realmente se sentía mal por la forma en que ese muchacho la tenia sujeta así que pensó que ahora sí la dejaría libre.

Pero no fue así el joven pelinegro le hizo varias preguntas a Ron y este las contestaba sin inmutarse de que ese chico seguía tomando a Ginny por los hombros y lo peor era que este había cambiado su mano a la barbilla, acariciando su cara. Eso realmente fastidió a la pequeña, que no estaba acostumbrada a las caricias. Ginny estaba a punto de explotar cuando… llegó su hermano Charlie y todo se arregló.

-Hola Tom… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No te dije que te esperaba en el campo de football?

-Ups, se me olvidó por completo. Bueno, no importa, ahora que estás aquí nos podemos ir a ver a las chicas.- soltó a Ginny y volteó ver a su amigo

-Bien. A ver, enano,- dirigiéndose a Ron- llévate mis cosas.

Tom pasó de lado de la niña y la cargo sin que ella pudiera decir nada.

-Oye Ginny, hueles muy rico, ¿te acabas de bañar? No es normal que una pequeñita juguetona huela tan bien – dijo el chico acercando su nariz a su pancita, queriendo hacerle cosquillas. Ella lo retiró agresivamente con sus manos y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Oh vamos! Nenita no llores. Si quieres te puedo contar un cuento para que dejes de llorar y te daré un dulce.

Su madre llegó y en lugar de rescatarla la dejo en los brazos de ese joven que trataba por todo método de poner fin a su llanto.

-¡Oh! que bueno que la estas entreteniendo. Como verás es muy difícil que los niños se queden quietos, pasa, siéntate en el sillón y déjala que llore por que cuando empieza no termina hasta que se encuentra dormida.

Tom pasó a la sala mientras su amigo bajaba y sentó a la niñita en sus piernas tratando de mecerla para que ella dejara de llorar. El chico no sabia por que sentía tristeza de ella, no le gustaba pero entre mas trataba de tranquilizarla, más lloraba.

No fue hasta que la dejo en el piso que ella salio corriendo de la sala y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su mamá, que cocinaba la cena. Llegó tan repetinamente que la madre se sorprendió y, con un giro en el aire, la sartén voló, cayendo directamente en la cabeza de Ginny… quemándola, junto con parte de su cara.

Recordó un dolor inmenso y las caras de horror que su madre y familia tenían mientras la llevaban hasta el hospital….

Ella se puso nerviosa y caminó hasta donde las internas seguías luchando las tomo por el cuello a ambas una con cada mano y de un solo movimiento las juntó con demasiada fuerza, cabeza con cabeza. El sonido fue bárbaro…… PERO DESPUES DE ESO NADA

Por fin había paz, no había ruido ni forcejeos.

Una enfermera salio y al ver dos cuerpos tirados, escurriendo de sangre por la frente y entre los ojos, dio un grito de alerta, algo andaba mal.

La pelirroja lo siguiente que supo es que estaba rodeada por tres enfermeros que la sujetaban y la llevaban arrastras hasta su cubículo, que parecía más bien una prisión para la mente.

Continuará…

Bueno eso es todo espero que se pasen una buena semana y esperen el nuevo capitulo…. Quiero agradecer su apoyo y de sobre manera a un compañero de escuela llamado JORGE FABIAN P. Por sus reviews y por su entusiasmo.

Y a todos los que leen mi historia bueno cuídense y nos leemos luego.


	5. EL TRAUMA

**Hola otra vez, ahora les traigo otro mas de los capítulos de esta historia y espero que ahora si me haya quedado bien.**

**- Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado a su mundo no me pertenece en absoluto sino**

5° capitulo

EL TRAUMA

Draco llego al enorme nosocomio, el cual, aunque ya lo conocía, no dejaba de impresionarle. Esas paredes grises y la soledad de los pasillos. El olor penetrante de humedad y esos alaridos que se escuchaban a lo lejos hacia que hasta el más valiente se intimidara. La sensación latente de estar solo aunque llevaras escolta.

Llego hasta las oficinas de ingreso y saludo a la guardia de seguridad, pasó y se dirigió a recepción para preguntar por sus pacientes y ahora por uno mas.

-Hola Dr. Malfoy, la semana pasada no vino y ahora si que se le acumuló su trabajo- dijo la enfermera recepcionista que le entregaba sus expedientes con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Hola Cho ¿estos son los que ahora tengo que revisar? Pero…- separo los archivos para contarlos - ¡son mas de 15! ¿Quien me los encomendó?

-Algunos de esos pacientes son del Dr. Dumbledore, va a irse de vacaciones el próximo miércoles y regresa hasta después de 15 días. Pero si tiene alguna pregunta lo puede encontrar en el pabellón, mmm, déjeme revisar – del cajón de su escritorio, obtuvo un enorme tablero con muchas fechas y horas marcadas.

-Disculpa Cho ¿sabes si ha ingresado en el pabellón de mujeres –hizo una pausa notoría para remarcar sus siguientes palabras- una chica llamada Ginny?

-Pues la verdad no se nada por que tuve incapacidad tres días. Si le urge se lo investigo cuando acabe con mis pendientes. Claro sería en mi hora de comida ya que no me dejan ni respirar -

La enfermera esperó por alguna respuesta del rubio pero esta no llegó. Después de un tiempo encontró la información que buscaba

-El Dr. Dumbledore se encuentra en el pabellón F, cubículo 3 con el Dr. Snape. Me parece que hubo un incidente con una paciente –releyó el texto para confirmar la nota- así es la chica que agredió a dos internas creo que se llama – Y para su asombro, el nombre le era conocido – Ginny Weasley, la joven por la que usted…- Pero ya era tarde, sin darse cuenta, el Dr. Malfoy había dejado el despacho y salió corriendo como un hurón asustado.

Dentro del cuarto N° 5 en el pabellón de mujeres una pelirroja se resistía ha ser inyectada nuevamente con ese medicamento que le hacia recordar cosas que quería enterrar en el fondo de su mente.

-¡No! ¡¡Por favor!! ¡Ustedes no entienden! –Los gritos llegaban hasta las afueras del reclusorio mental- ¡No soportaría verlo de nuevo! ¡¡¡NO, DÉJENME!!!

Fue inútil. La dosis fue inyectada y poco a poco su visión se fue haciendo cada vez más borrosa. Dentro del cubículo, los doctores más sobresalientes de la clínica observaban los resultados.

-Dr. Snape, no creo que sea correcto estar drogando a la paciente cada que ella realiza un acto de violencia.

-Mire Dr. Dumbledore, esta vez si se lo merece. Dejó inconsciente a dos de nuestras internas y lo peor es que ni siquiera estaban con ella ¿cómo podemos explicar su comportamiento al medico de las internas? ¿eh? –Parecía que su nariz se curvaba más cuando se enojaba.

-Bueno, está claro que fue nuestro error por haberla sacado al jardín con otras internas y no vigilar su reacción ante ellas -el galeno quería defender a toda costa a la ahora sedada pelirroja, sin embargo, sabia que había hecho mal.

-Con su permiso -dijo un médico rubio asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-¡Oh! Dr. Malfoy. Pase por favor. - Dijo el Albus- Me alegra que llegara, mire ella es una de mis pacientes de las cuales quiero que se haga cargo en mi ausencia. – Agregó, al tiempo que extendía su mano para entregarle el expediente.

El Dr. Snape en ese momento se acercó a la paciente para soltar sus amarres "-Ahora que esta sedada, no puede armar un escándalo-" Pensó. Pero en cuanto rozó con su mano las muñecas de la chica esta comenzó a moverse bruscamente como si tuviera una pesadilla y no pudiera salir de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sin haber recibido respuesta, el rubio se acercó y rápidamente los tres controlaron los movimientos de la chica.

En su mente se repetían escenas que había sufrido hace ya algunos años.

Dentro de una habitación oscura y fría, golpeada y desfallecida. Adivinó la figura de un tipo no muy grande y de aspecto pacifico, la sonrisa que este formaba era más intimidante ya que carecía de sentimiento…

Estaba amarrada de puños y tobillos en cuatro varillas pegadas al piso, estirada por completo. Sentía frio, estaba desnuda por completo, tenia la cara irreconocible, con marcas de quemaduras de cigarro esparcidas por todo el cuerpo y en su cabeza se podía observar que faltaban mechones enteros, arrancados a jalones, habían dejado sangre por todo el suelo.

Junto a ella había unas mesas en las que reposaban algunos objetos como taladros y algunos cuchillos, todos de diferentes tamaño, también sopletes y otras cosas que, juzgando por la sangre, no habían sido usadas para construir algo.

Al borde del desmayo, cansada de tanto llorar y gritar en vano, había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabia si llevaba días o semanas de tantos desvanecimientos por el dolor de las torturas. Recordaba ser reanimada solo para continuar con ese tormento que, sin duda, la llevaría a desmayarse de nuevo.

Su mente divagaba de regreso, recordándole con sufrimiento los momentos en que su captor se acercaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, paseando toda una colección de instrumentos, unos afilados otros, no tanto. Recordaba una navaja, con un brillo rojo carmín. Aquella silueta hacia ruidos con la garganta y escupía a la navaja, para quitarle la sangre ennegrecida de las sesiones anteriores. Lentamente, la introducía en su blanca piel en el lugar que el azar decidiera. Unas veces solo cortaba piel, otras veces era más profundo.

La conducta que regia en el tipo pelinegro era incongruente ya que actuaba según el humor que traía en esos momentos. Soltando carcajadas estruendosas, agitando ruidosamente los instrumentos que utilizaba algunas veces; otras acallado, mirando a todos lados, como buscando a alguien que lo espía.

Las manos que la acariciaban súbitamente la golpeaban, solo para después la volverla a acariciar, como si no quisiera golpearla y a la vez si.

Poco a poco las imágenes se desaparecían una a una y ella se quedó en absoluta oscuridad y silencio, y fue entonces que encontró consuelo a tanto dolor… en la soledad ya no sufría.

La soledad era mejor que estar con esa horrible aberración de persona que la torturaba.

De repente una voz llamó por su nombre a la chica. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, que aun estaban bajo el efecto del sedante.

-Hola, Ginny ¿ya te encuentras mejor? – le preguntaron, con un acento inglés muy peculiar.

Quiso levantarse y correr hacia el otro lado de la habitación pero cayó en cuenta de que estaba amarrada, justo como en sus pensamientos. Y confundiendo la realidad con sus recuerdos, comenzó a gritar y retorcerse. No paso mucho, y las cintas que la tenían sujeta pronto enrojecieron y gotearon sangre al suelo.

La acción del doctor la dejo mas confundida. Esperaba todo menos que él le aventará un vaso con agua hacia a su rostro, y después secarla inmediatamente con movimientos rápidos pero delicados…

-¿Ahora si te encuentras bien? –Preguntó, su tono parecía más de afirmación pero tranquilo, como si le hablara a una niñita de 4 años.

Ella solo movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo cuando se dio cuenta de en donde se encontraba, un lugar muy lejos de aquel pervertido sadista.

La figura de Draco alumbrado con los rayos del Sol y con una bata blanca lo hacia verse como un ángel, y encontró dentro de ella una paz y confianza jamás sentida hacia alguien. Sabía que estaba segura, nada podía pasarle al resguardo de aquél ángel de cabello dorado.

La mirada de la pelirroja despertó la curiosidad del Dr. Malfoy, y le fue imposible ocultar una ligera sonrisa.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó, sabiendo que no le iba a responder. Al menos, no verbalmente. La mano de la silenciosa pelirroja se deslizó hasta alcanzar la de Draco, aferrándose, suavemente.

La escena fue interrumpida por la inoportuna intromisión de los dos médicos que anteriormente habían estado allí.

–Ah, que bien. Nuestra paciente ya esta consciente. Ahora si nos podrá explicar que fue lo que sucedió hace un momento -dijo el Dr. Snape, arrogante y de mirada lasciva.

**Continuará****…**

Bueno este capítulo es más corto que los demás pero creo que ahora si ya expliqué por que la chica tiene esa locura que la atormenta… bien espero que alguien haya llegado hasta aquí y que no se pierda lo que sigue.


	6. SIN AVANCE

Cap.6

**SIN AVANCE**

Ginny ya lleva varios días en terapia con el Dr. Malfoy, y en verdad se a notado un gran cambio en su recuperación.

Flash back

Primer día:

-eres una chica muy bonita, dime.. ¿De dónde eres?... pegunto el medico que se encontraba frente a ella queriendo romper le hielo y ganar su amistad…

Pero la pelirroja después de esa pesadilla en donde había recordado parte de un pasado enterrado por su subconsciente, no deseaba que nadie se le acercara ni le hablara era mejor mantenerse fuera de todo, ya que hasta ahora le había funcionado y no sentía mas dolor.

-bien veo que por hoy no vamos a poder conocernos como yo quiero… peor… ¿te parece que te acompañe a comer?…. pregunto nuevamente el rubio, para hacer notar que el no descansaría de insistir en su propuesta de amistad.

La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza y se paro poco a poco para quedar de frente a la charola de la comida…. Un pedazo de carne mal cocida con arroz blanco sin sal y un bolillo para acompañarlo y como bebida un tazón de avena.

-mmmmm… que rico se ve todo esto…..- dijo el Dr. Malfoy poniendo su mejor sonrisa, queriendo simpatizarle a la chica.

Pero esta solo paseo los ojos de su charola a su locutor y de nuevo a la charola para no retirarlos de ahí hasta que se acabo su contenido.

-bien espero que ahora que ya no estas en ayunas, puedas ser mas receptiva con mi entrevista. mmm ¿que te parece que empecemos por que me digas tu nombre y de donde eres?...-pregunto nuevamente el Dr. Con una enorme sonrisa dedicada a la chica.

-Ginny, mi nombre es Ginny Wesley…- contesto la pelirroja en un susurro casi inaudible y no volvió abrir su boca para nada.

El rubio creyó que había ganado algo pero fue pasando el tiempo y vio que no pasaba nada. Después de casi una media hora en la que el rubio trato de abrir comunicación con ella por todos los medios y ver que fue inútil… no quiso ahondar mas y salio no sin antes despedirse Della con una sonrisa y un saludo de mano… el cual obviamente la pelirroja no devolvió.

Ginny al sentirse libre del Dr. Se recostó en la cama y trato de recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien había insistido tanto en atraer su atención y de inmediato supo la respuesta…. Nadie… nadie jamás había puesto tanto empeño por el cual ella hiciera caso de una conversación… se dijo entonces, que si el rubio regresaba alguna vez, tal vez ella le diría de donde era.

Fin del Flash back

En la casa de los Wesley ya no se respiraba tanta confusión, como hacia unos días atrás, por el contrario ahora las cosas iban mejorando.

Harry Pother les había ayudado a encontrar un contacto con su Ginny dentro de aquel lugar tan lúgubre y según se decía era el mejor se rumoraba que el había salvado muchas victimas de la locura y las había regenerado a tal grado que podían incorporarse ala sociedad siendo productivos y bastante estables para controlar su propia vida.

La familia Wesley le habían entregado toda la confianza a el rubio y esperaban que por lo menos el la sacara de ese lugar para así ellos poder tenerla en un lugar mejor y mas accesible.

-¡hooolaaa Harry!... , ¿Qué nos cuentas de tu amigo el Psicólogo. que te ha dicho de nuestra pequeña hermanita?..- preguntaron los gemelos que abrían la puerta cuando el pelinegro se presentaba para visitarlos.

-hola chicos, el esta hacinado lo imposible por ayudar a Ginny y por ahora creo que le va muy bien…- dijo Harry con deje de duda en su vos que nadie noto… pero que el sabia que había ya que el no había vuelto a ver al medico de rubio y eso era por que el día que Draco lo cito el tenia que cumplir con un compromiso y le fue imposible verlo y desde entonces no se habían podido reunir.

-bien hijo eso es bueno … ven siéntate aquí a mi lado y dinos que planes tiene el Dr. Malfoy para mi niña?... –dijo la Señora Wesley con mucho gusto de recibir a Harry para que la pusiera al corriente de todo….

Y nuevamente Harry se sintió peor que escoria al mentirles a todos de que no había problema y que Malfoy sacaría de el hospital a su querida niñita….

-bien me encanta oírte decir eso. ¿No quieres comer con nosotros? … mira que acabo de terminar de hacer un rico caldo tlalpeño que estoy segura te hará chuparte los dedos.. -

Y así siguió la señora dejando en paz por fin a nuestro pelinegro que ya no sabia ni que inventar.

Por otra parte se encontraba

Neville revisando unos papeles del caso de un asesino en serie que no habían podido atrapar.

Neville Longbottom era un chico de unos 25 años de edad con pelo negro como la noche delgado, alto no muy tosco pero si con músculos desarrollados y de facciones simpáticas que hacían que cualquier chica se desvaneciera por el….

Pero el carácter de el era mas recio que una persona amargada de 60 años… eso hacia que no tuviera pareja y se dedicara de lleno a sus casos, llegando hasta el grado de obsesionarse con ellos.

En la papeleta que traía en su mano se podía leer "ASESINO DESCONOCIDO HA DEJADO OTRA VICTIMA DE ESCASOS 12 AÑOS….

CON MUTILACIONES EN TODO EL CUERPO, ROSTRO IRRECONOCIBLE POR CORTES Y GOLPES RECIBIDOS EN ESA ZONA….

SEXO FEMENINO, DE COMPLEXIÓN DELGADA Y CABELLO ROJO LAS HUELLAS DIGITALES NO HAN PODIDO SER IDENTIFICADAS POR LACERACIONES HECHAS CON…….

Neville dejo de leer pues el contenido mas las fotos le causaban arcadas de solo imaginarlo.

Llevaba más de 6 meses con el caso pero el asesino serial llevaba más de 10 años haciendo y deshaciendo sin que nadie lo detuviera… Lo único que la policía tenia era el nombre del acecino que el mismo dejaba grabado en las paredes con sangre de las mismas victimas…." VOLDEMOR "

Todas las victimas de ese sujeto tenían como marca una serpiente saliendo de un cráneo que el mismo grababa en la piel del brazo derecho con cualquier objeto punzo cortante.

-…. Sr. Neville…. Me pidieron que viniera con usted al nuevo caso encomendado… Sr….. El teniente me dijo que usted necesitaría un fotógrafo profesional para el caso del asesino serial…

Neville alzó la mirada y vio a un joven de aproximadamente 18 años con lentes y pecas que mas parecía un bebe que un fotógrafo…. Era rubio y de estatura promedio… pero se veía decidido y con una amable sonrisa.

-¿su nombre?- dijo de mala gana Neville que nuevamente le daba la espalda y comenzaba a revisar los recortes que tenia en la pared.

-ha… si mi nombre es Colin Creevey Señor….y voy a estar a su servicio las 24 horas del día si usted lo requiere así….

Nuevamente Neville volteo para mirarlo de arriba a bajo con el cigarro en la boca y el flequillo cubriendo su ojo izquierdo…

-mmmmfff… bien pon tus cosas por ahí y ven hacia acá dime que observas en estas fotos… tomate tu tiempo, no quiero que te adelantes en tus conjeturas Ok.

Colin aventó sus cosas en una esquina de la oficina y corrió hasta donde se encontraba el tipo alto con una mirada dominante e inmediatamente observo las fotos que este le indicaba… lo primero que sintió la observarlas fue repulsión y asco pues en cada una de ellas se observaban niños de 5 a 13 años con mutilaciones, heridas profundas, desgarres y hasta fragmentos o pedazos de cuerpos esparcidos por todo un cuarto…. El se voltio para poder controlar el asco y poder continuar observando para dar un veredicto…. No imaginaba que es lo que el comandante quería que dijera exactamente… pero el no entraría con el pie izquierdo en su nueva encomienda…. El diría….

-¿y bien que le parece su nuevo trabajo?….. ¿Esta usted capacitado para ver esto todos los días y no solo eso sino olerlo y ensuciarse hasta la garganta con toda esta porquería?…….dijo el pelinegro sin dar tiempo de que el chico pudiera decir una sola palabra….

-te advierto que hay noches enteras que no puedes dormir sin que una imagen como esta se te cruce por la mente y no te deje durante días….

-yo este…. –el rubio ya no sabia en donde posar sus ojos, pues la mirada del comandante era tan fuerte y pesada que taladraba sus sentidos.

-Sr. Quiero explicar que no importa el tipo de trabajo yo me acoplare al mismo sin que usted tenga queja….- dijo el chico con tanta seguridad que Neville ya no tubo duda… este chico si le aguantaría el paso.

-bien entonces prepara todo por que en cuanto venga Vincent nos marcharemos…- dijo el pelinegro dándole una calada al cigarrillo que traía en sus labios.

-¿Vincen… señor?... quien es el..- pregunto temeroso el chico de gafas.

-es mi compañero es una persona muy hostil y prepotente… pero cuando lo conoces se deja querer..-el comandante comenzó a reír por su comentario descontrolando al muchacho….

-jajajjaajj …aaa ….¿que me miras, apúrate que no ha de tardar?

-sss…siii si señor- contesto presuroso el muchacho y comenzó a seleccionar sus cosas para la jornada de el día que comenzaría en unas horas.

15 minutos después se presento en la oficina del teniente Neville, un tipo robusto de 2:00 m. De estatura y con la cara tosca, como si de un perro se tratara…de cabello negro y piel blanca.

-ya me dieron la orden Neville.. Ahora si podemos ir a registrar la casa de las Lomas de Chapultepec, dicen que……- pero no termino la frase por que al bajar la cara reparo en la persona que tenia en frente…

-¿y quien es este gusano?... – pregunto, un poco molesto ya que se imaginaba de quien s trataba pues el chico ya portaba su cámara colgando de su cuello.

-es tu nuevo compañero, preséntate…. Que no valla a pensar que eres un gorila sin sesos… por que gorila ya pareces..jajajajajajaja, ahora hay que demostrarle que los sesos si están en su lugar …jajajajajajaj

-jaja… muy chistosito Neville…. Deja que salude al nuevo y después me encargare de ti….-dijo el gorilón con un puño alzado en forma amenazadora.

-hola me llamo Vincen Crabbe… y voy a ser tu peor pesadilla…- dijo apretándole la mano muy fuerte….

Pero el chico no chisto ni se inmuto solo en sus ojitos aparecieron unas cuantas lagrimitas que rápidamente desapareció con su otra mano.

-bien yo soy Colin Creevey, y me da mucho gusto trabajar con ustedes.

Como no se intimido… el gorilon quiso pasarse de listo tomando al chico desprevenido y hacerlo caer… pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Neville intervino.

Al ver la escena Neville decidió separarlos y darle la bienvenida al nuevo chico para que olvidara el inconveniente.

Bien chico deja de jugar y salgamos rápido de aquí… a por cierto soy Neville Longbottom….- diciendo esto extendió su mano y le sonrió de una manera amistosa.

Mientras la Rubio ya tenía su primera junta con los médicos que trataban la enfermedad de Ginny…

-¿Y bien Dr. Malfoy , cual fue su primera impresión en el caso Wesley?….- dijo un Dr. De pelo negro y actitud prepotente.

-bueno a primera vista, me dio la impresión que Ginny Wesley ha tenido que afrontar un gran trauma y esto se ha aunado a los padecimientos que previamente ella tenia….-

Contesto sacando una copia de un expediente que el había conseguido con la antigua doctora de Ginny.

-¿que es esto?- pregunto arrastrando las palabras el Dr. Snape tomando en sus manos el papel que le ofrecía.

-es una copia del expediente de la Srita.Ginny, ella ha sido tratada por mas de 15 años por la Dra. Hermione Grenyer, según pude averiguar es una magnifica Psicólogo y es conocida por sus grandes logros que….- pero el rubio fue interrumpido por la presencia del director del Hospital Elphias Doge, amigo intimo de Albus Dumbledor el medico encargado de Ginny.

-buenas tardes caballeros espero no molestarlos en su junta pero necesito hablar con el Dr. Albus y con el Dr. Snape urgentemente… es algo que no puede esperar…..

Los Doctores se quedaron viendo extrañados al director en cuestión ya que este traía la frente aperlada por el sudor… que era sin duda uno de los síntomas de que en realidad había algo de urgencia en el tema.

-claro que si con gusto iremos con usted a su offi….-no termino la frase al ser interrumpido por el director.

-no.. será mejor que vallamos directamente con la involucrada en el asunto… la Señorita… Ginny Wesley….

Continuara…..

Espero no se hallan dormido durante el capitulo actualizare pronto para compensar el aburrimiento ji ji el otro será mas ameno… bueno gracias por los rewius y por la personita que me agrego a sus favoritos de verdad eso me levantó el animo gracias… Bay, cuídense.


	7. PERCEPCION

**Hola otra vez, ahora les traigo otro mas de los capítulos de esta historia y espero que ahora si me haya quedado bien.**

Cap.7

PERCEPCIÓN:

Los cuatro médicos entraron en la habitación de la pelirroja ya que Draco se integro al grupo sin que nadie lo invitara, y observaron que esta estaba aun comiendo, así que pensaron que sería mejor que terminara antes de tratar tan importante asunto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar:

-¡hey Harry!, dime .. ¿ya le comentaste al Dr. Malfoy que Ginny comenzó con este problema desde el ataque ala primaria?...- pregunto Ron antes de llegar a su trabajo….

-No he tenido oportunidad de hablar bien con el desde la última vez que nos encontramos…- contesto Harry que ya se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad para poder bajar del auto.

-bien es solo que no se como se lo tomara el Dr. Ya que hasta para nosotros es escalofriante recordarlo…-dijo Ron bajando ya del auto.

-bueno… solo hay que comentárselo como que salio en la platica y veremos que dice al respecto… espero que no baya en contra de la opinión que tiene de Ginny….-dijo el pelinegro ya casi entrando en el edificio en donde se encontraban las oficinas donde trabajaban.

-Bueno yo creo que por eso esta en un sanatorio... . Por que esta mal y ellos tienen que hacer algo para ayudarla.-dijo Ron que caminaba al lado de Harry.

-no sabría decirte si algún día ella pueda olvidar lo que paso, pero si me gustaría que pudiera superarlo… eso haría que ella llevara mas fácil su problema….-termino diciendo Harry cuando por fin entraron a los elevadores.

Al salir de estos se despidieron y cada quien tomo rumbo para su departamento.

-bueno amigo te veo a la salida…- dijo Harry con una sonrisa amigable.

-no creo Harry…Hoy voy ir a ver a Pansy a su casa quiero ver como sigue. Espero que bien pues ya quiero quitarme este peso de culpa….-dijo Ron con cara de preocupación.

-Bien entonces creo que le llamare a una amiga para ir a comer…- dijo Harry con cara de resignación.

-¡he picaron! …. ¿Y quien es la victima?….- pregunto el pelirrojo con cara chistosa.

-es la secretaria de Malfoy… se llama Tonks es muy simpática y bonita solo que es medio despistada….-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-bien de sirve que te enteras de cómo van las cosas…bueno vale te veré después…Bay

-Bay amigo cuida de Pansy…. .- así los dos amigos se ocuparon de sus asuntos por todo lo que restaba del día.

En otro lugar de la ciudad:

En una obscura cloaca de la ciudad, se encontraba un sujeto ataviado con una capa estilo colonial y una vestimenta casi similar. Su cabello era largo y negro atado a una coleta en su espalda.

Su piel era blanca como la leche y contrastaba con sus ojos que eran de color negro más obscuros que la noche sin luna.

Era delgado pero con músculos marcados por el ejercicio… cualquiera que lo viese se imaginaría el cuerpo de Bruce li en sus tiempos mejores.

Llevaba arrastrando un costal muy pesado.. y por donde pasaba dejaba un rastro de sangre.

Al llegar hasta una mesa subió con algo de dificultad el bulto que traía y con una navaja lo abrió.

De este se asomo una pequeña mano ensangrentada. El la tomo como si no tuviera importancia de quien fuera y la metió con brusquedad de nuevo al costal.

Fue hasta un mueble grande el cual tenia puertas corredizas y de ahí saco una jaula no muy grande.(tipo para perritos de veterinaria)

La llevo hasta donde se encontraba el costal y sin miramientos agarro este y lo volteo de un solo golpe.

Metiendo con ese movimiento a la criatura que cargaba en el.

Un leve quejido emitió el pequeño para después seguir inconciente dentro de la jaula.

El tipo quien tenia la mirada perdida tomo nuevamente el costal para tirarlo a un lado y cerrar con un candado la puerta de la jaula.

-mmmmmmmmfffffffmmm… -solo dijo el individuo contemplando al chiquillo de unos 5 – 6 años que ahora se encontraba a su merced encerrado en aquella jaula y sin posibilidad de escape.

Volteo hacia un lado y miro la mesa de disección que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación…. En ella ya se hallaban listos todos los instrumentos de tortura que el utilizaba para su beneplácito.

-bueno…… solo comeré algo y despertare el mocoso….- dijo con esa carrasposa voz que lo caracterizaba.

15 minutos solo tardo y al regresar encontró que el niño aun no había despertado.. Este contaba con múltiples golpes y uno de ellos era mortal. Pues la cantidad de sangre que emanaba, era abundante y constante.

Una cubetada de agua fría fue a dar a la cara del niño y este poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojitos de color azul cielo. Inmediatamente que estuvo conciente de la situación en la que estaba comenzó a llorar y a preguntar por su mamá… pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una descarga pequeña de electricidad para que dejara de llorar.

Al sentir los toque el niño no supo que hacer y se alejo de los barrotes de metal que pegaban a su piel. Y por instinto de conservación ceso su llanto.

El tipejo había agregado unos catetos a la jaula para esta situación, y observo con beneplácito que el experimento había dado resultado.

Ginny acabo de comer y cuidadosamente fue a dejar su charola hasta el carrito de servicio que estaba fuera de su habitación… últimamente le habían dejado las puestas de su habitación abiertas pues su progreso era excelente…. Las dosis de medicamento ya casi no eran necesarias y estaba reaccionando bien a la terapia del Dr. Dumbledor y de Snape.

-buen día señorita Wesley….- dijo en forma de saludo, un tipo alto y medio robusto con una bata blanca que parecía una toga.

-usted no me conoce pero soy el director del hospital donde se encuentra, mi nombre es Elphias Doge…. – se presento el sujeto con una cara seria de pocos amigos.

Ella solo le miro cuidadosamente ya que este tipo no lo había visto nunca.

Tras el entraron los ya conocidos por ella… el Dr. Snape con su mirada petulante, el Dr. Dumbledor con una sonrisa en su rostro y el Dr. Malfoy… el mejor de todos ya que tenia unos ojos hermosos que la hipnotizaban con solo mirarlos.

-ella asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo y ellos hicieron lo mismo…..

Señorita Wesley venimos hablar con usted de asuntos del pasado…. Espero su completa participación en las interrogantes, es importante la veracidad de sus palabras por que todo depende de usted.

La chica abrió sus ojos al máximo pero su rostro no demostró ningún cambio.

Ella sabia por donde iba el asunto…. Ya muchas veces había pasado por ello y la verdad no le gustaba recordar nada y menos la cara de ese individuo.

Mientras en casa de Ginny:

En su casa ya todo el mundo se preparaba para la comida…. Y como era de esperarse la familia se concentraba a esa hora para convivir un momento del día.

El comedor era de esos antiguos de madera y con sillas duras, era grande de 12 lugares y abarcaba desde el comedor hasta parte de la sala, y por obvias razones el televisor quedaba enfrente de la mesa…. Cosa que no molestaba a ningún miembro de la familia.

Los 5 hermanos de Ginny mas sus dos padres y tres invitados eran los que participarían en la comida del día de hoy….

La novia de uno de los chicos se apresuraba a poner los lugares listos para comer….

La madre junto con las otras dos invitadas se apresuraba a traer las cosas de la cocina….

Y los chicos acomodaban el televisor frente de la mesa para que todos lo vieran.

Y así en menos de 10 minutos todos estaban listos para comenzar.

Los platos servidos y todos dándole gracias a su creador por los alimentos que iban a consumir….

Cuando terminaron de orar prendieron la televisión y le cambiaron al canal de las noticias…. En donde la noticia que escucharon, los dejo fríos y sin ganas de probar bocado……

NOTICIA EN LA TV.

_**-buenas tardes tengan el día de hoy espero estén en sus hogares recibiendo nuestra señal…..-**_decía una reportera dentro del televisor.

_**-aun no se sabe el móvil que ocasionó tal masacre en una primaria al norte de la ciudad…. Se habla de más de 720 alumnos y 150 maestros… que se encontraban iniciando sus actividades del día y que desgraciadamente fue interrumpida por el nefasto incidente…. Aun no se ha esclarecido bien que fue lo que ocurrió… y estamos en espera de la conferencia periodística que ofrecerá el encargado de la investigación el comandante Neville Longbottom…. Para poder esclarecer dudas a todos nuestros televidentes.**_

-oye súbele a esa noticia….-dijo Fred uno de los hermanos de la pelirroja.

-pero que demonios pasa en esta ciudad como es posible que suceda esta desgracia….- decía una de las chicas que dirigía sus palabras a la señora Wesley que en esos momentos estaba perdiendo el color de su cara a medida que escuchaba mas y más detallada la noticia.

-¡ooh por Dios!, no otra vez…..-dejo escapar el Sr. Artur padre de Ginny.

EN LA TV.

_**Esta noticia nos a llevado a recordar el incidente de hace aproximadamente 10 años en donde toda una primaria paso por el calvario de una masacre igual a la que se dio hace unos momentos.**_

_**En aquella ocasión se hablaba de una sobreviviente la cual encontraron a kilómetros del incidente en un sótano de una fábrica abandonada.**_

_**Esperemos que no se trate de la misma persona que ocasionó ese incidente… ya que en aquella ocasión el agresor jamás fue aprendido.**_

_**Faltan tan solo 15 minutos y la rueda de prensa iniciara para darles a todos ustedes detalladamente la información.**_

Ninguno de los presentes dejaba de mirar le televisor en espera de mas información.

Mientras en el hospital:

-Señorita Wesley…..mmmmmmmm.. vera…… necesito que mire unas fotos y me diga usted que recuerda …. No es necesario que forcé su memoria solo deje salir lo primero que se le venga a la mente….-dijo el director del hospital.

Al momento que estiraba las fotos Draco Malfoy se adelanto para detenerlo….

-Sr….. ¿No cree que esto sea contraproducente para su avance que ha logrado hasta hoy?...-pregunto un poco desesperado por la reacción del Director.

-Sr. Malfoy…. Usted no entiende…… esta señorita fue la única sobreviviente de aquella masacre en la "primaria Miguel hidalgo"…. – dijo en tono brusco y desesperado.

-Si pero…. Ella no esta bien y ver imágenes de algo que la afecto hasta este grado, no es bueno…- se defendió el rubio con el mismo tipo de voz que el primero.

-Yo creo que el Sr. Malfoy tiene razón Sr. Director….- secundo Albus Dumbledor con tranquilidad en la voz.

La chica solo escuchaba sin decir nada… ella había tratado de obstruir por completo todo aquello en su memoria

-ustedes no comprenden ….. se ve que no han visto las noticias el día de hoy….. por favor síganme a la sala de espera….-dijo Elphias saliendo del cuarto de la chica.

-espero que este en este momento la noticia…-dijo nuevamente casi corriendo para prender la TV.

Llegaron hasta un aparato e inmediatamente lo prendieron y se sentaron a observar las noticias que en esos momentos pasaban….

EN LA TV

-_**en la mañana del día de hoy se suscito un incidente que ha conmocionado a toda la población… hablamos de la masacre de toda una población de alumnos y maestros de la primaria "RICARDO REYES"….**_

CAMBIO DE CANAL

_**La primaria "RICARDO REYES" ubicada al norte de la ciudad contaba con 720 alumnos en todos sus grados y con 150 profesores todos del turno matutino fue masacrada por…… **_

CAMBIO DE CANAL

_**Y ahora nos enlazamos en vivo y en directo con nuestro compañero Jorge Sánchez quien transmitirá la rueda de prensa que dará el comandante asignado a este caso….**_

…_**..bien estamos enlazados directamente para llevar hasta ustedes esta rueda de … ¡hoo!... pero ya empezó…. oigamos**_…- dijo el reportero dando paso a lo que suscitaba dentro del recinto.

-**Buenas tardes…yo soy el comandante Neville Longbottom y junto con mi compañero a cargo de la investigación el medico forense Bleisse Sabini a todos ustedes les iremos informando poco a poco según vallan saliendo los resultados de la investigación.**

**lo que ahora tenemos es muy escuálido aun nos falta mucho por hacer pero puedo decirles que hemos encontrado varios sobrevivientes todos ellos niños. ellos pudieron escapar gracias a una travesura que hicieron en ese momento… estamos tomando su declaración todavía pero espero tener mas noticias aproximadamente a las 8 de la noche de este día…. Por el momento solo puedo decirles que se esta hacinado un reconocimiento de las victimas y junto con familiares y amigos estamos aclarando las identidades de estos…**

**-Por otra parte respecto a la persona que realizo el atentado aun no tenemos información… estamos esperando los resultados de la entrevista con los sobrevivientes y los testigos e inmediatamente después haremos la investigación correspondiente… todo esto se dará a conocer en la siguiente rueda de prensa que tendremos a las 8 de la tarde justo en este lugar .. Bueno si hay algunas preguntas fuera de esta información pueden hacerlas……**

El Comandante Nevillei lucia muy demacrado y apesadumbrado frente a las cámaras pero su seriedad y su temple no flaquearon cuando los reporteros comenzaron a bombardearlo de preguntas y conjeturas previas….

-_**Sr. Neville… díganos…. ¿este atentado esta ligado al que hace diez años tuvo lugar por esa misma zona**_?...decía un reportero pelirrojo

-¿_**Cree que sea coincidencia que sea en casi el mismo lugar o tiene alguna relación directa?**_...-preguntaba otro de cabellos negros

-_**Sr. Neville …. ¿Sabemos que hace diez años hubo una testigo directa en el caso? ….. ¿Usted la llamara a declarar?**_… -comento una señorita con mirada siniestra y cabello rubio conocida por todos con el nombre de Rita Sikler.

**Esa información era clasificada y no esperaban darla a conocer para no entorpecer la investigación y no poner en peligro la vida de esa persona**…-dijo un Neville muy enojado interrumpiendo todas las demás preguntas…..

Rita Sikler solo sonrió descaradamente y solo le dijo….

_**-Esta información es accesible a todos los televidentes sin ninguna restricción y si ustedes no tiene control con eso, créame no es culpa mía su negligencia.**_

Todos fueron testigos del coraje que en esos momentos creció dentro del comandante y sin mas se paro de donde se encontraba sentado y decidió retirarse sin importarle mas.

-**peor quien se cree esa tipa…. Ya vera de mi depende de que no obtenga ninguna información mas.**

Continuara:

Gracias por continuar leyendo….

Tengo que hacer una disculpa general…

Ayer leí mi historia y la verdad me acabo de dar cuenta que esta muy mal…. Paro bueno como es la primera y era mi experimento pues voy a seguirla hasta el final claro esperando que alguien se mantenga leyendo hasta ahora. (Créanme no los culparía) y tratare de terminarla lo mas pronto posible. Y acomodarla lo mejor que pueda…

Aclaraciones

-Ginny tiene 17 años es mucho mas chica que Harry y que Draco no es como la historia original… acuérdense que es un universo alterno.

-Ginny ya tenia antecedentes de esquizofrenia… y por eso se dijo que hace 15 años ha sido tratada.. Por Grenyer y aun que no lo crean hay niñitos que son tratados por Psicólogos por síndromes de falta de atención o por otras causas.

-y por ultimo no recuerdo hasta hoy si ya había metido a Bleise en capítulos anteriores pero se va a quedar como forense OK… bueno me despido y hasta la próxima. Cuídense y Bay.


	8. El interrogatorio

El interrogatorio.

Ginny se encontraba en un momento difícil…. Había recordado todo lo que durante años había afectado sus sentimientos y su mente…..

El solo hecho de saber que era a ella a quien habían sucedido todas esas cosas, no había ayudado en nada a su salud mental….

Pero de algo si se deba cuenta, ahora ya no lastimaba tanto… era como si se hubiera adaptado a un nuevo miembro del cuerpo… algo así como una prótesis.

Los médicos llegaron al cubículo donde ahora se encontraba amarrada con una camisa de fuerza y en un cuarto acolchonado….

-señorita Wesley… ¿cómo se encuentra?... –pregunto el Dr. Albus que miraba a la chica con tristeza.

La chica lo miro con ojos despiertos y sin la sombra de ese vació que acostumbraban tener….

-Dr. Tengo hambre….- dijo la pelirroja y asomo una leve sonrisa.

-¡Bien!…Bien… entonces... Llamaré a uno de los camilleros y a una enfermera para que te preparen para la comida... Que te parece?... dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa…

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedo tranquila.

Inexplicablemente la mente de Ginny comenzó a trabajar sin dificultad… aun sentía nubarrones en sus recuerdos y las ideas que llegaban a formularse no tenían un orden… pero lo importante era que ahora había una idea fija en su mente y tendría que organizar todos los demás pensamientos alrededor de está.

Llagaron las enfermeras y un camillero y la ayudaron a bañarse y arreglarse para poder comer.

Mientras ella comía, 4 doctores la observaban sorprendidos de su recuperación…

Había pasado casi una semana desde que ella tuviera una recaída en su salud mental y tan mal la veían que hasta la daban por perdida…

El único que siempre mantuvo la fe en que se recuperaría fue el doctor Draco… que siguió visitándola y ayudándola con medicamentos y cuidados para que ella pudiera recuperarse.

Había algo que no concordaba… la chica según el historial medico era esquizofrénica y esta enfermedad no se cura… pero se controla.

Ella había tenido una recaída y ahora estaba como si nada… no era lógico que se comportará así….. Ella tendría que tener otra clase de comportamiento…. eso no era bueno

El la seguiría observando hasta averiguar que es lo que ocurría. Dentro de esa cabecita..

Fuera de la escuela donde la masacre había ocurrido... Se encontraban los detectives tratando de encontrar una pista…

-han encontrado algo….-dijo el comandante Neville, a los demás que con afán buscaban hasta debajo de las rocas…

El fotógrafo tomaba cada impresión de los lugares donde habían estado los cuerpos.

De repente llegó uno de los policías de azul con un hombre siguiendo por detrás...

-Mi comandante .. Este individuo dice haber visto algo que los puede ayudar…- dijo el azul cuadrándose ante Neville.

-Así… dígame su nombre y la información que traiga…-dijo Neville , omitiendo toda presentación.

-mi nombre es Lucius y creo tener información importante… yo vi, cuando un tipo vestido de repartidor de pizzas trajo una caja grande hasta la escuela….-dijo el rubio casi albino.

-y eso ¿Qué tiene de especial?…- dijo el pelinegro

-que no traía ni motocicleta ni carro repartidor… sino una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados y sin placas... el tipo no venia vestido sino que saliendo del carro se comenzó a vestir y una vez terminado saco un paquete y lo metió dentro de la caja y fue cuándo toco el portón…- acabo de decir el hombre.

-¿donde se encontraba usted cuando lo vio?…- quiso saber el comandante.

Yo trabajo en el servicio postal y estaba entregando correspondencia mientras todo esto pasaba así que tuve tiempo suficiente para verlo todo…. – dijo el albino con cara de mal humor por el cuestionamiento.

-bien… entonces le pediremos que valla con uno de los detectives para que haga un retrato hablado de lo que vio…-dijo Neville un poco mas calmado

-¡ha… otra cosa!... usted vio el rostro del individuo… dijo preocupado Neville

-si es un hombre de cabello entre cano y corpulento... El rostro es casi deforme como si le hubiera pasado un accidente y daba la impresión de un reptil…. Mmmm creo que es todo … a espere….. También es alto como de 1: 90cm. …. - termino diciendo el hombre antes de acompañar al otro detective.

-bien creo que ahora si ya vamos por buen camino… solo nos hace falta hablar con la loca y listo…. – dijo Neville despectivamente.

-Señor nos acaban de avisar que la chica del nosocomio… ya esta lucida… y que podemos ir a hablar con ella… - dijo uno de los tantos detectives de ahí.

-bien entonces andando...- dijo gustoso el pelinegro.

En otra parte…

-oye pelirrojo arrogante… ya me cansé de esperar a que nos cacemos… si no nos casamos este año yo me voy para el extranjero… -dijo una rubia a punto de golpear a su novio.

-pero mi amor…¿ es que acaso no entiendes la situación?.. Mi hermana esta enferma y no hay dinero que alcance para poder hacer otra cosa que no sea pagar el hospital en donde se encuentra… los medicamentos son muy caros.. y lo peor es que no es pasajero sino de por vida… no se que vamos a hacer…- dijo un triste pelirrojo que se daba cuanta de la situación.

-si, yo lo entiendo pero no puedo mas con esta situación… te quiero mucho y por amor no falla… pero esta situación se esta poniendo pesada..- dijo la rubia

-me ha salido una oferta en el trabajo que no puedo rechazar… es buena la paga y me dan casa y trabajo en una zona muy lujosa y todo por parte de mi trabajo… y solo tengo 15 días para contestar sino la oportunidad se la darán a otra.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee…? ¿Pero de que estas hablando?…¿ ha donde te irías y por cuanto tiempo?...- dijo el pelirrojo, que le había caído como un balde de agua la noticia.

-es hasta Inglaterra y no dicen el tiempo……… tal vez hasta que uno quiera..- dijo la chica muy tranquilamente.

-pero mi amor eso quiere decir que nos separaríamos…- dijo Ron casi llorando y abrazo a su novia.

-hay Ron eso es lo mejor… me dan la oportunidad de viajar con mi familia o con mi pareja... Y o pensé que si nos casamos... esa seria como nuestra luna de miel y además la oportunidad de cambiar de aires….- dijo la chica tratando de convencer al pelirrojo.

-Pero Pansy mi amor… tengo que ayudar a mi familia no los puedo dejar solos entiendas los gastos son demasiados… - dijo Ron no creyéndosela ni el mismo.

-hay por favor Ron… cuanto les puedes dar trabajando aquí…. En cambio allá ganas en Euros y la ayuda si que valdrá la pena… además sabes hablar muy bien el Ingles no te será difícil conseguir trabajo... sabes hacer muchas cosas y además tienes tu carrera te químico…- dijo la rubia queriendo impregnarlo de seguridad para que aceptara.

-bueno….viéndolo desde ese punto de vista tienes razón… lo que aquí me cuesta juntar mil pesos…. Aya los ganaría en un día…. Y le podré mandar a mi familia mas de lo que ahora les doy….déjame lo pienso un día y comentarlo con mi familia…..te digo pasado mañana.

-pero de veras Ron solo tengo 15 días para preparar todo… y decirle a mi jefe que acepto…- acabó diciendo la chica.

-si claro pero no es tan fácil dejar una vida para iniciar una nueva….-dijo el chico

--bueno si pero piensa que por lo menos no te vas solo sino con migo y juntos lo lograremos… -dijo Pansy dándole un beso en los labios para que ya no dijera nada mas.

En el nosocomio se encontraba ya lista para ser interrogada algunos de sus doctores estaban presentes uno de ellos era el Dr. Malfoy quien quería saber su comportamiento bajo presión.

Una pelirroja con el semblante pálido y con una figura de una persona anoréxica… esperaba sentada frente a una mesa lisa en un cuarto a media luz y casi vació

Desde que entró en el hospital habían pasado varios mese y el cambio lo resintió bastante... Estaba muy delgada y debajo de sus ojos se dibujaba una línea negrusca que delataba la falta de sueño de la chica.

Pero aun con ese aspecto se dejaba ver a una frágil chica de belleza extrema.

Al verla... El comandante no supo como comportarse… se esperaba a una persona con los cabellos alborotados y con la mirada perdida… la boca abierta babeando y amarrada…

Pero no era el caso.. Se encontró ante una joven bella con mirada fuerte y penetrante, con la palidez de la muerte pero con la imagen de la inocencia que mostraba su rostro.. Sus cabellos muy bien peinados y aun que vestía la túnica del hospital sus curvas no pasaban desapercibidas…

-jjjjmm…-despejo su garganta el comandante para poder comenzar el interrogatorio.

-me llamo Neville comandante en jefe de la investigación que se esta realizando por la masacre de un colegio de la zona norte…. –dijo el chico esperando alguna reacción de ella.

Pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento ni exclamación… solo le miraba con atención

-Sabemos que usted paso por algo igual hace ya un tiempo y queríamos ver si usted nos puede dar alguna pista.. es decir no estamos diciendo que sea el mismo individuo… tal vez se trate de un imitados.. o tal vez de alguien que quiera pasarse de listo.. no se.

Pero lo que si es cierto es que usted nos podría ayudar de mucho si nos dijera lo que sabe… -acabo diciendo el comandante esperando una respuesta….

Paso un rato y la chica no se movía solo lo miraba como descifrando todo esto…

El teniente se desespero y para agilizar las cosas decidió enseñarle los dibujos que ya tenían de la declaración del testigo.

Antes de que Neville lograra alcanzar el fólder que traía las imágenes de fotos y dibujos… ella hablo.

-No se moleste en enseñarme lo que ya he vivido… por favor.. es difícil para mi organizar mis ideas… y expresarlas… -dijo con un hilo de voz la chica.

-yo soy Ginny Wesley…… y vengo de una familia muy grande….. En donde todos hablan ….. Yo soy la mas chica…. y por desgracia tengo un problema... no soy como ellos.

Ellos siempre opinan por mi y creen que es por que soy tonta o loca… pero no es así… se me dificulta pensar rápido… pero si se lo que la gente quiere…. Dijo Ginny con algo de dificultad ya que los medicamentos que le daban estaban haciendo aun efecto.

Ella sonrió agradablemente… y después volvió a quedar como una muñeca sin vida.

La reacción de los doctores era de espera. Y Draco se sorprendió por la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Esta vez el teniente espero sin ningún problema…. Después de unos minutos ella comenzó a hablar.

-hace mucho yo iba a un colegio de la zona norte también… …. Tenia muchos amiguitos…. Una persona muy mala los mato…… yo había ido al baño en esos momentos y por eso no corrí con esa suerte… peor cuando me descubrió me llevo con el hacia un lugar muy grande y frió…. No puedo decir donde era por que era muy pequeña y tenia mucho miedo…… dijo apretando los puños

-Me torturo no se por cuanto tiempo y repetía que me mataría…. La chica comenzó a trasudar y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse mas de la cuanta, la voz que al principio era casi inaudible ahora se escuchaba fuerte y clara…

-Dijo que era muy bonita y que eso le molestaba, que no soportaba la belleza de ninguna especie ni en ningún sentido, me acuerdo que había un olor fuerte que salía de una garrafa… se que era una garrafa por que me la acerco y pude cogerla para retirarla de mi rostro…. Dijo la chica ya mas fluidamente.

-¿nunca viste el rostro del atacante?…- pregunto Neville tratando con esto de distraer a la chica un poco de sus recuerdos.

-casi siempre tenia los ojos vendados…. Pero una vez cuando se descuido dejo un ojo a medio cubrir y lo único que pude ver de el es que era alto muy alto a comparación mía y muy delgado….. Dijo ella con miedo.

-¿Cómo lograste escapar?...- dijo el teniente por pura curiosidad ya que era imposible para una niña librarse ella sola de un tipo como esos.

-No acuerdo muy bien las cosas pero creo que fue cuando me paso de una silla a una mesa o viceversa…. La verdad no recuerdo solo se que las ataduras estaban flojas y mi pequeña mano pudo soltarse, lo primero que hice con mi mano suelta fue quitar lo que tapaba mis ojos … era un sucio trapo que presionaba mis ojos…. Tarde unos minutos en recuperar la vista y cuando lo hice vi que uno de mis pies estaba sin atar….

En otra mesa cerca de donde yo estaba había artefactos muy raros … no recuerdo como eran o que eran… lo que se es que tome uno de esos, para cortar la atadura… me tarde en eso…. pero lo logre… salte de la mesa y me escondí…

-¿por qué te escondiste? …. ¿Por qué no escapaste en ese momento?…- interrogo el oficial.

-oiga no le hable así…- protesto Draco que no quería que forzaran mas la mente de Ginny.

-Cálmese doctor la pregunta la hice por que tal vez pueda dar la descripción del lugar en donde la tubo presa… - dijo tranquilamente el teniente.

-Vi que las ventanas estaban pintadas de negro y estaban muy altas……. mmmmm

Yo no podía alcanzarlas… oí voces que venían de un lugar cercano y……..mmmmm …-la chica se tomo la cabeza demostrando así el dolor que en esos momentos sentía.

La palidez se acentuó y sin mas la chica caía … justo antes de tocar el frió piso, unas manos la sujetaron y la cargaron para llevársela lejos de ahí….

-¿Qué pasa….. se siente mal?...-dijo el pelinegro preocupado por la chica…. Hasta ahora ella había hacho las cosas bien sin alterarse.

-momento oficial... no puede pasar, el hospital tiene paso restringido a toda persona ajena…- dijo el doctor mas mal encarado…

-pero doctor Snape, usted no comprende era lo mas importante de su relato… me iba a decir donde la tenia presa y como le hizo para escapar….-dijo desesperado el oficial.

-bueno eso temo que tendrá que esperar... la chica como ve… ha hecho mucho esfuerzo y dijo hasta mas de lo que nos había dicho ha nosotros… para una persona que tuvo recientemente una recaída puedo decir que se comporto muy bien…- dijo el Dr. Albus que miraba con amistad al oficial y le señalo una silla.

-tome asiento… tengo que contarle algo….-dijo el Dr. Albus mirando de reojo a los demás Doctores y señalando con los ojos la puerta.

Los demás entendieron y fueron haber como estaba la chica.

Draco deposito a Ginny en su cama y le ordeno a Luna la enfermera de piso que trajera un valium de 5 mg. Para aplicárselo vía intramuscular.

Con eso La chica descansaría de toda la presión del día.

Gracias por esperar todo este tiempo……..la escuela no me ha dejado y el trabajo menos.

Quiero disculparme con aquellos que siguen esta historia y a los cuales les ha gustado... la verdad ya pensaba dejarla por la paz, por algunos que con toda razón me han hecho ver mis errores al escribir.

A esas personas quiero decirles que no soy escritora profesional y la verdad lo hago por que tengo muchas ideas de historias alternativas.

Pero no soy buena en ortografía, redacción y mucho menos en dicción … también no me puse ha investigar casos clínicos a ciencia cierta... solo me baso en experiencias vividas… mi trabajo es cuidar enfermos y con eso cubro mi escuela… así que cuando veo a uno y a otro solo fluyen las ideas.

Perdón si ofendí a alguien con la descripción que hice en el anterior capitulo y de verdad quiero confesar que no leí el reglamento por que estaba en ingles y yo no se… ahora que hubo alguien que me lo tradujo muchas veces por cierto…. arreglare en los próximos capítulos mis faltas… por lo pronto agradezco su fina atención de todos los demás y al apoyo que a su servidora le ofrecen y espero no defraudarlos. Adiós.

-


End file.
